


Where The Soulmates Shattered

by LightningTheDark



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningTheDark/pseuds/LightningTheDark
Summary: Ella es la sucesora del Emperador, destinada a traer de nuevo la grandeza del Imperio Galáctico, pero tendrá que pasar la prueba más grande de su vida al enfrentarse a su enemigo jurado, Ben Solo, y descubrir de que manera la afecta su existencia.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. El Camino Del Lado Oscuro

Ninguno de los personajes de Star Wars me pertenece. Esta es una historia alterna basada en el universo desarrollado por Lucas Film y no pretendo lucrar con ella.

I. El Camino Del Lado Oscuro

"La paz es una mentira, solo hay pasión.

Con la pasión, obtengo fuerza.

Con fuerza, obtengo poder.

Con poder, obtengo victoria.

Con victoria, mis cadenas se rompen.

La Fuerza me liberará".

Odiaba el salón del trono. Después de tantos años no lograba sentirse cómoda estando en su presencia. Mejor dicho, en ningún momento lo lograba. Como siempre, ese desagradable sentimiento al estar ante el emperador se hacía notar en su interior. Pero confiaba en que todo cambiaría cuando él ya no estuviera y ella gobernara, sin depender de los deseos del anciano. Cada día faltaba menos para que sucediera.

Caminando a paso constante hacia donde se encontraba él, no podía dejar de pensar en que pronto tendría que hacer uso de las habilidades adquiridas en todos esos años. Se pondría a prueba a ella misma y sabría en verdad de lo que era capaz. Ya no sería una simulación, podría dar rienda suelta a todas sus habilidades y haría que todo el mundo se inclinara ante su poder. Pensar en esto hacía que la euforia se apoderara de ella. Se podría decir que estaba feliz, si acaso la felicidad se sentía así. Estaba a punto de sentir el sabor de la libertad pues, aunque no fuera una prisionera en el amplio sentido de la palabra, no podía hacer su voluntad. Todo estaba decidido por ella y para ella. Cuando despertar, cuando comer, que conocimientos adquirir, sus entrenamientos físicos y mentales, cuando dormir, que vestir, que pensar y que sentir. Cada maldito segundo de su maldita existencia en este maldito mundo.

Pero lo que más satisfacción le causaba era que ya no estaría bajo la tutela de las Sacerdotisas del Sith Eterno. Ya no tendría a esas arpías detrás de ella a cada hora. Y cuando llegara el momento, se encargaría de que esas fanáticas adoradoras del lado oscuro, propensas a enseñar con violencia recibieran su merecido. Tantos años de golpes y humillaciones no quedarían impunes. Las haría pagar por cada golpe, cada palabra hiriente, cada sonrisa desdeñosa. No les quitaría la vida, ella sabía que al hacerlo, se volvían parte del todo con La Fuerza, transformándose hacia el universo. Demasiado fácil. Tenía otros planes en mente. Pagaría su crueldad con más crueldad, tendrían que arrodillarse ante ella y servirle como su ama y señora porque ese era su papel en esta vida. Estaba claro que solo eran instrumentos de él y ellas solo hacían lo que él les mandaba. Por eso las odiaba, por eso lo odiaba a él, pero así debía ser, eso era lo correcto. Solamente a través del odio podría alcanzar su potencial. Todo lo que le habían hecho pasar era para eso, para que fuera digna de ocupar su lugar.

Las sacerdotisas la habían formado en la doctrina de los Sith, le enseñaron todo lo que necesitaba saber de los antiguos maestros, la historia, las técnicas de ataque provenientes de diversas razas guerreras, su lengua, sus preceptos y todos sus escritos. Aunque la paciencia no era parte de sus virtudes como maestras y recurrían a la violencia cuando la niña fallaba en algo. El dolor era parte del día a día y cada nueva lección estaba enfocada en causar su sufrimiento. Las palizas de la primera infancia habían sido reemplazadas por el constante recordatorio de que aún no era suficiente su desempeño, no era suficiente su agilidad, no era suficiente su compromiso, que aún no estaba lista. Pero era necesario, solo a través de su dolor, podía ser digan de todas las posibilidades que brinda ser la persona más poderosa del universo.

Serían el odio y del dolor los que le abrirían la puerta a ser la más poderosa usuaria de La Fuerza, vengar a su familia, tomar su lugar como la soberana de la galaxia y traer de nuevo la grandeza del imperio.

Pero el poder no se paga fácilmente, eso se lo había dicho él siempre. Para obtener lo que quería debía estar dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio que le fuera requerido. Cuando era niña no lo entendía, pues el miedo constante, la falta de apego y la lucha por sobrevivir los primeros entrenamientos ocupaban su mente. No fue hasta la primera vez que sintió a La Fuerza fluir entre sus venas, doblarse a su voluntad y saborear la habilidad de controlar lo que le rodeaba que lo comprendió. Ahí empezó su lucha por sobresalir, por incrementar cada vez más su poder y, al fin, hacer que todos se inclinaran ante ella. Lo lograría. No tenía otra opción.

-El momento ha llegado, hija mía- Hincada al pie del trono pudo distinguir su figura espectral, sostenida por el brazo mecánico, que le habló sin siquiera mover los labios. Estaba en su mente y en la mente de todos los presentes.

–Ahora revelarás tus habilidades al mundo y acabarás con la escoria que contamina la galaxia. Demostrarás que eres digna de sentarte en mi trono y obtener la sabiduría de los antiguos maestros Sith. Devolverás la grandeza a cada rincón del imperio y todos los ejércitos se doblegarán ante tu poder. No habrá misericordia para los traidores y tu fuego quemará cualquier rastro de oposición en cada sistema conocido.- Los presentes en la gran galería alababan a su amo en un sólo canto. No sólo era su líder y gobernante, era su dios.

-Ponte de pie, Asha Jen'ari. Es tu destino para llevar la gloria del lado oscuro de la fuerza hacia cada rincón de la galaxia-

-¡Soy la espada de la venganza, el instrumento que revertirá el daño, el puño que traerá de nuevo el orden a la galaxia!- Alzó la voz poniéndose de pie, con determinación, con orgullo.

-¡La fuerza me da el poder y el lado oscuro guía mi camino!- Los presentes la aclamaron. Había esperado por esto tanto tiempo y ahora tomaría lo que era suyo por derecho de sangre, por derecho de poder.

-Esta es la última prueba de tu entrenamiento. La Primera Orden y mi leal sirviente Snoke te esperan para que juntos eliminen a la República y a sus simpatizantes. Sal y acaba con nuestros enemigos, hija mía, tráeme la cabeza de Skywalker y toda su estirpe y entonces, yo te daré el poder absoluto para gobernar la galaxia.-

-No fallaré.-

Exegol siempre había sido un desierto frío y húmedo. Las grietas que bajaban hasta las entrañas del planeta jamás habían conocido el calor. Un ambiente pesado, melancólico flotaba continuamente en el aire. La oscuridad siempre estaba presente, sin importar la hora del día, la intensidad de las descargas estáticas o que se estuvieran haciendo pruebas mecánicas de la flota. La luz jamás lograba apartar las penumbras que dominaban cada rincón.

No lo extrañaría, aún si tuviera que volver no sería permanente. No se sentía atada a ese horrible lugar ¿cómo podría estarlo? Las paredes del templo estaban marcadas con su sangre, su ira impregnaba cada rincón de La Ciudadela. Las malditas sacerdotisas se habían encargado de hacer de su vida en Exegol un infierno. Pero todo era parte del camino hacia su destino. En las noches, cuando cada hueso de su cuerpo le dolía y su carne sangraba por las heridas del entrenamiento, él, el emperador, quien la había rescatado de morir como sus padres, a manos de Skywalker, le hablaba en lo profundo de su mente y se encargaba de que todo tuviera un sentido. El dolor liberaría su esencia, llegaría a su punto máximo en La Fuerza, prepararía su cuerpo para tal poder y sería capaz de manejar a su antojo la energía más grande de la galaxia, sino del universo.

La sangre derramada la purificaría, tendría el don de la vida y la muerte. Sería su voluntad la que decidiría quién y cuándo morirá y si dejaba que continuara su existencia, sería solo para rendir gloria a la magnificencia del imperio por renacer y del lado oscuro que lo respaldaba. Y podría tener su venganza. Sus enemigos pagarían por haberle arrebatado a su familia y cobraría con intereses su deuda de sangre. Borraría de la faz del universo a cualquiera que respaldara a Luke Skywalker y a toda su familia.

Conforme fue avanzando en su entrenamiento, el dolor fue pasando, sus músculos se volvieron más fuertes, se hizo capaz de repeler los ataques y devolverlos con mayor intensidad y precisión. La batalla por su supervivencia se transformó en la lucha por su supremacía. Probó la muerte a temprana edad. 10 años tenía cuando, en un arranque de ira, le quitó la vida a una de las mujeres que la atacaba.

Los golpes venían de todos lados, con múltiples armas, causándole un dolor extremo que vibraba en cada músculo. Sentía que no podía más, que era su fin, cuando de rodillas a punto de desmayarse, alguien la sujetó por detrás posando una daga en su garganta y con lentitud comenzó a separar la carne de con su filo.

-¡Escoria humana! No mereces la sangre que corre por tus venas- le dijo con voy profunda la sacerdotisa de piel verdosa y ojos felinos. -Solo nos has hecho perder nuestro tiempo y el valioso tiempo de nuestro señor- seguía apretando la daga y sintió la sangre caliente brotar en un hilo.

-Merecías morir junto con la basura que fueron tus padres.-

Eso fue el detonante. Su pequeño cuerpo jamás había sentido tanto odio enfocado hacia algo o alguien. Algo explotó en su interior, en lo profundo de su cabeza, sintió a La Fuerza salir de su cuerpo, permitiendo que se soltara del agarre de su agresora, extendiéndose como un brazo invisible, hacia la garganta de su atacante y apretar, apretar con toda su fuerza y toda su voluntad, sintiendo como cada hueso de su cuello se hacía polvo por su voluntad y los pulmones de su presa luchaban inútilmente por obtener un poco de aire. Una embriagante satisfacción la llenó al ver el miedo en los ojos de la mujer, miedo a la muerte, pero sobre todo, miedo hacia la Niña que le arrebataba la vida. Después lo sintió. El momento exacto en el que la esencia abandona el cuerpo y se hace uno con La Fuerza. Se sintió abrumada. ¿Acaso así se sentía el poder?

Al soltar el agarre cayó exhausta al suelo y sin más energía, pero aún consiente temió las represalias por haberle quitado la vida a su maestra. Cerró los ojos y esperó que las otras cuatro sacerdotisas presentes la molieran a golpes. En cambio, la risa macabra de él resonó en toda la sala, o tal vez en su mente, en realidad no lo supo. Ellas se arrodillaron ante su cuerpo agotado. Fue su primer triunfo.

-¡Al fin! Después de tanto esperarlo te liberaste y pudiste usar la habilidad que traes dentro, mi niña. No contengas tu odio, es el motor que le dará sentido a tu existencia.- Escuchó decir al emperador antes de caer inconsciente.

Ese día fue la primera vez en que su nombre Sith fue pronunciado. Después de años por fin tuvo una identidad. Casi había olvidado como se llamaba cuando llegó cinco años atrás, pues desde ese momento perdió su identidad. Pero ya se había ganado el derecho de ser reconocida y eso la hizo sentir parte de algo. Según la antigua tradición, a partir de qué la fuerza del lado oscuro se manifestaba en el individuo, éste merecía ser llamado por un nombre. Asha Jen'ari, fue como la llamaron y con Asha Jen'ari murió su infancia y cualquier rasgo de inocencia que pudiera conservar se esfumó con la vida que quitó.

Ese día también empezó el frío constante. No podía describirlo de otra manera pero era un frío que venía de adentro de ella, calándole los huesos constantemente sin importar la cantidad de ropa que tuviera encima. Aprendió a disimularlo. Era parte de su entrenamiento, crear una fachada estoica que no dejara ver lo que sentía, tanto física como emocionalmente. El dolor y el frío estaban presentes pero nadie debía saberlo nunca.

Estaba todo listo. Se contempló en el reflejo del cristal panorámico que veía al andén de carga y sonrió hacia lo que vio. Era la primera vez que vestía prendas diferentes a las de los seguidores del Sith Eterno. Juró que jamás en la vida volvería a usar esa horrible bata gris hecha con una tela áspera e incómoda. Ahora vestiría de acuerdo a su rango y no podía negar que esos pantalones ajustados a su cuerpo, por debajo de la túnica decorada con ribetes cuero negro, cortado a su medida perfectamente, le daba una sensación de comodidad que nunca hacía experimentado.

-Es muy extraño verle así, niña.- Oyó decir a sus espaldas al hombre de cabello canoso que se acercaba por el pasillo, luciendo un uniforme militar perfectamente alineado y con una mirada seria que suavizó al estar frente a ella. -Extraño pero agradable. Ya era tiempo de que se incorporara a nuestras filas.

-General Pryde, no pensé que viniera hasta aquí sólo para escoltarme, pero mentiría si le digo que no me da gusto.- Le dirigió una sonrisa sincera a su antiguo tutor.

Enric Pryde había servido al imperio en sus años de esplendor, desde antes de la batalla de Endor. Era uno de los pocos que conocían el secreto del emperador vuelto a la vida en Exegol y sobre la existencia de la chica. Él había arreglado el rescate de la pequeña enviando a varios cazadores en su búsqueda, después de darse a conocer la muerte del único hijo sobreviviente de Sheev Palpatine. Un tiempo después, había fungido como tutor de Asha, encargándose de su formación académica enfocada siempre en política y estrategia militar, aunque no había dejado de lado el arte, la ciencia e incluso, mecánica espacial. Estaba formando a la futura emperatriz de la galaxia y ese honor sólo lo podía pagar haciendo de ella la mujer más preparada de todo el imperio. Muchas veces había chocado con los métodos agresivos de las sacerdotisas con las que compartía su tutoría, pero no estaba en sus manos poder hacer algo para cambiar su situación; ellas entrenaban su cuerpo y su espíritu, él su inteligencia. Si su señor estaba al tanto y lo permitía entonces así debía continuar, por lo que fingía no darse cuenta de las múltiples heridas visibles en su rostro y brazos e intentaba distraerla con diferentes temas que maravillaran su joven mente y alimentara su hambre de conocimiento.

En todos esos años que había estado a cargo de su enseñanza, había descubierto que Asha era una chica brillante. Devoraba toda la información que le daba, aprendía sobre historia con la misma facilidad con la que resolvía problemas de física espacial. Razonaba y entendía los conceptos y nunca se quedaba con dudas. No importaba que tan fuerte hubiera sido su entrenamiento físico, siempre asistía a sus lecciones con excelente actitud. Era un escape de los horrores que vivía a diario.

-Jamás me perdería este momento, Lady Asha, lo he estado esperando desde el mismo instante en que la traje ante el Emperador Palpatine. Yo mismo me ofrecí a venir por usted.- le dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿Lady Asha? suena tan extraño ahora. No creo poder acostumbrarme- su cara, por lo general inmutable, hizo una mueca de desagrado. Pryde era el único con el llevaba un trato más relajado. Confiaba en él y era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo.

-Se le llamará de acuerdo a su rango. Si bien su identidad deberá mantenerse oculta hasta que sea el momento de revelarla, se le ha otorgado un lugar en el Consejo del Alto Mando de la Primera Orden, junto al Líder Supremo Snoke, para que pueda empaparse de lo que acontece en la galaxia y lo que hemos logrado hasta el día de hoy. Ninguno de los Generales sabe de su origen, lo únicos al tanto somos Snoke y yo, y él ha sido muy claro en que su presencia es fundamental para el progreso de la guerra inminente. Cuando el momento llegue y la República y su absurda resistencia hayan sido aplastadas, podrá ascender al trono galáctico con las fuerzas de la Primera Orden legitimando su reclamo.

-La resistencia caerá fácilmente en cuanto sus cabecillas mueran y de eso me encargaré yo. No puedo esperar a tener frente a mí a Luke Skywalker y cortarle la cabeza con mi espada.- sus ojos brillaron de algo que Pryde no supo decir si era malicia o la emoción de una chica que sale por primera vez al mundo. -Es hora de irnos, General. Necesito salir cuanto antes de este asqueroso planeta.- dijo al tiempo que se colocaba la capa negra que la cubría en su totalidad.

La nave de Pryde los esperaba en el puerto de aterrizaje. Al salir al exterior una ráfaga de viento hizo volar su cabello largo. Sintió la energía vibraba a su alrededor, mientras caminaba hacia la discreta nave lanzadera TIE/ash que los llevaría al Supremacía, Centro de mando móvil de la Primera Orden, donde el Líder Supremo Snoke esperaba por ella.

El General no contaba con tripulación en su nave. Todos sus viajes hasta el planeta ubicado en las regiones desconocidas, más allá de la galaxia, lo había hecho sin compañía. El camino a Exegol era el secreto mejor guardado del imperio. Solo habían dos maneras de dar con el planeta oculto más allá de las regiones desconocidas de la galaxia: por medio de un orientador creado para guiar a su portador en un laberinto de tormentas espaciales, nebulosas magnéticas y campos de meteoritos que estaban siempre en constante movimiento o bien, con naves certificadas que captaran la señal proveniente del núcleo del planeta para llegar en piloto automático. Esta segunda era utilizada para traer suministros, equipo y material militar, que serviría para la construcción de la flota interestelar, en naves no tripuladas y así evitar cualquier riesgo de ser descubiertos por las patrullas galácticas de la Nueva República. No era una alternativa infalible, pues en el camino muchos cargamentos se habían perdido, pero era el costo por mantener el secretismo sobre el lugar y lo que ahí habitaba.

Llegar al planeta desde el borde exterior era un pesado camino de turbulencia constante durante casi 8 horas, tiempo que Asha disfrutó tomando en cuenta la urgencia que tenía por irse. Era la primera vez que salía desde que Pryde la había llevado ahí, 12 años atrás. Poco recordaba de su anterior vida. Recuerdos fugaces que la visitaban en sueños, la sensación de una caricia en su mejilla, una mujer, cuyo rostro casi había olvidado, sonriendo hacia ella. Y también el dolor que causaba la pérdida, el miedo y la desolación. Pero ya no tendría miedo, pues ella sería la que lo causaría. Se concentraría mejor en el presente y en la misión más importante de su vida, hasta ese momento.

-Creo que es un buen momento para que me ponga al tanto, General Pryde.- rompió el silencio al salir de la tormenta magnética que marcaba el inicio del borde exterior de la galaxia. -Quiero estar enterada de los asuntos relevantes para que no me tomen desprevenida.-

-No esperaba menos, milady. Estamos en un momento clave para la Primera Orden, pues estamos por salir a la luz y estamos logrando fracturar a la República desde su interior.- dijo con rapidez al tiempo que le entregaba un holopad con toda la información relevante. -Pronto serán las votaciones para elegir al Canciller del Senado y gracias a la jugada maestra de nuestra aliada, la Senadora Carise Sindian para quitar del camino a Leia Organa, el candidato más fuerte es Lanever Villecham.-

-¿Villecham es de los nuestros también?- preguntó Asha sin despegar la vista de los documentos.

-No, pero es sumamente manipulable. Lady Carise se ha encargado de apoyar su candidatura abiertamente. Es su consejera y confía ciegamente en ella. Escuchara todo lo que tenga que decirle.-

Asha continuó unos minutos revisando la información. Pasaba rápidamente los hologramas absorbiendo cada detalle dado.

-Vaya, por lo que veo esta Senadora Sindian ha sido muy hábil en hacer quedar mal a Organa.- dijo sorprendida por la información leída. -Al parecer no fue muy agradable para todos sus amigos políticos enterarse que la heroína defensora de la República era nada más y nada menos que la hija de Darth Vader.-

-Ha sido el mayor escándalo en la historia de esta Nueva República, no se habló de otra cosa en semanas, hasta que ella misma se vio obligada a retirar su candidatura.- casi se burló el General. -Era casi inminente su triunfo en las elecciones por lo que se tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas, pues hubiera sido un duro golpe para nosotros. La senadora llevaba años empeñada en seguirnos de cerca, después de un incidente en el planeta Ryloth y el sindicato Rinnrivin que casi dejan expuestas nuestras operaciones. Por fortuna, no pudo obtener pruebas de ninguna transacción o movimiento que pusiera al descubierto nuestro poder militar.

-Comprendo. Con la credibilidad de Organa por los suelos, Villecham jamás apoyará la moción de tomar acciones militares en contra de nosotros.- concluyó la joven. -por lo que tenemos el camino libre.

-Casi. Solo hay un pequeño contratiempo.- se apuró Pryde en comentar.

-La Resistencia.

-Así es. La senadora Organa se ha ausentado de sus actividades políticas desde hace unos meses, que es cuando empezamos a tener reportes del grupo paramilitar inmiscuyéndose en nuestros asuntos. No queda duda de que ella está al frente de esto.

-Hubiera sido mejor eliminarla antes de que se pusiera a jugar a la guerra con sus antiguos compañeros, pero bueno, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que su Resistencia sea aplastada. Es por eso que el emperador me mandó en este momento, para limpiar el desorden que se ha venido formando. ¿Y Skywalker? ¿Qué se sabe de él?

-Desaparecido. No se le vio mucho después del fracaso de su Academia Jedi más que cuando tuvo que presentarse ante el senado a rendir cuentas, después de todo, su proyecto le costó millones de créditos a la República. Luego del escándalo de su hermana, desapareció por completo del panorama. Tenemos varios escuadrones de inteligencia tratando de dar con su paradero, pero hasta el momento no se han topado más que con callejones sin salida.- Pryde pudo notar cómo estás noticias no eran del agrado de Asha. En 10 años de ser su tutor había aprendido a reconocer cuando algo le molestaba, incluso aunque no lo demostrara.

-¿Y el hijo de Organa? ¿Acaso no era su pupilo en la Academia? ¿Qué información tienes de él?- preguntó esperando tener mejores noticias.

-Ben Solo.- el hombre cambió su postura hacia una más rígida. -Es un tema sensible, Lady Asha. Él era el gran proyecto del Líder Supremo Snoke. Lo poco que sé es que el joven era inestable desde pequeño, con una fuerte predisposición hacia el lado oscuro y Snoke trató de reclutarlo para las filas de la Primera Orden. Decía que La Fuerza era muy intensa en él. Pero algo pasó que no logró atraerlo el día de la caída de la Academia y sólo pudo hacerse de 6 chicos que eran estudiantes de Skywalker. Fue un duro golpe para su ego.

-¿Seducirlo hacia el lado oscuro? ¿Con qué finalidad?- En verdad estaba sorprendida. Pasó rápidamente las páginas en el holopad hasta llegar hacia una imagen del joven jedi. Nunca lo había visto, pero su seria mirada le golpeó en la mente con intensidad. Era como si lo conociera de siempre, como si le fuera tan familiar como Pryde. Extraño, muy extraño. Sin esperarlo, un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa sensación helada sin poderla controlar.

Asha guardó silencio unos minutos. Su trabajo no sería fácil. Demasiados cabos sueltos se habían dejado hasta el momento. Hasta ese día Pryde le había tenido al tanto de lo que pasaba en la galaxia, tal vez sin tanto detalle, pero estaba bastante bien informada de la situación en general. Pero lo que no esperaba enterarse es que se hubiera tratado de atraer al lado oscuro al hijo de Leia Organa. ¿Acaso el emperador estaba informado? Si así fuera, ¿porque no se lo habían mencionado? Después de todo el mandato era eliminarlos a los tres, a Skywalker, a Organa y a su hijo. ¿O es que el tal Snoke había actuado por su propia mano? No lo conocía así que no sabía si podía confiar en él. Sabía que era la mano derecha del emperador fuera de Exegol, pero nada más. De inmediato, se levantó. Necesitaba meditar un momento antes de que llegaran a su destino.

-La Fuerza sabrá guiarme. Cuando sea el momento oportuno, ellos vendrán hacia mí y los mataré con mis propias manos. Ahora si me disculpa, General Pryde, tengo que prepararme antes de que lleguemos con Snoke.

Supremacía, un acorazado estelar de clase Mega, con sus más de dos mil metros de longitud imponía ante cualquiera que se le acercara. Esa era la finalidad, demostrar el poder militar de La Primer Orden y lo lograban a la perfección con cada una de las naves. 30 años armando su flota habían valido la pena.

Asha sentía como le latía su corazón en el pecho, mientras el elevador continuaba subiendo al nivel en donde sería recibida por el Líder Supremo Snoke. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para controlar sus emociones, pues el dirigirse hacia lo desconocido era algo que requería que todos sus sentidos estuvieran alertas. Respiró profundamente dejando que el oxígeno llegara a su cerebro, sintiendo como La Fuerza la recorría y enfocaba sus pensamientos. Era curioso que eso lo hubiera aprendido por ella misma, mantener la calma no era algo que se practicara entre los seguidores del Sith Oscuro.

-Toda tu vida te has preparado para esto, Asha. Estás lista.- le habló Pryde con familiaridad, un gesto reservado solo para cuando deseaba mostrarle su apoyo. Asha pudo atinar en responderle con una sonrisa, lo más segura que pudo en ese momento.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando del otro lado un pasillo alfombrado, con paredes negras absolutamente pulcras y brillantes. Al fondo una puerta elegante era custodiada por dos guardias vestidos completamente de rojo, la Guardia Pretoriana de Élite.

Pryde iba dos pasos delante de ella y se dirigió con presteza hacia la entrada custodiada.

-Lady Asha tiene audiencia con el Líder Supremo.- dijo el General con voz autoritaria. De inmediato, los guardias dieron acceso y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Cuando estaba a punto de avanzar, el guardia de la derecha se interpuso en el camino de Pryde.

-El Líder Supremo la recibirá solo a ella.- la voz del guardia sonaba metálica por debajo del casco.

Asha asintió con la cabeza y entró a la sala, dándole una última mirada al General demostrándole que estaba bien. Apenas estuvo un paso dentro de la sala, la puerta se cerró rápidamente detrás de ella y fue cuando lo vislumbró sentado en el trono.

Snoke, ese pequeño ser deforme, ataviado con ropajes de tejidos ostentosos, sentado en el gran asiento que lo hacía parecer aún más pequeño, no pudo causarle más que repulsión como primera impresión.

Camino con ligereza hasta el pie del trono y le saludó con una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, más por cortesía que por convicción. Ella no se inclinaría ante él.

-Líder Supremo Snoke, por fin tengo el honor de conocerle.- se paró erguida con la cabeza en alto, viendo directo al anciano.

-Así que esta es la Señora de los Sith de la que tanto me han contado. Ciertamente sabía que eras joven, aunque no pensé que se te notara tanto.- le dijo directamente pero con un tono poco burlón, que la hacía sentir fuera de lugar.

-Con el tiempo entenderá, Líder Supremo, que lo que me falta en edad lo compenso con habilidad e inteligencia.- trató de demostrar que no la intimidaba.

-Mucho se ha invertido en ti, muchacha, sería una lástima que no fuera así.- Asha se sorprendió de la falta de formalidad con la que se dirigía hacia ella, lo que hizo crecer más aún su repulsión por el hombre frente a ella. -Tanto he oído que quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos. Me refiero a esas habilidades de las que alardeas.- se removió en su asiento- Quiero ver si es verdad que eres una poderosa guerrera. ¡Caballeros de Ren!- alzó la voz y de inmediato dieron un paso al frente 6 individuos vestidos completamente de negro y cascos intimidantes cubriendo sus rostros, que permanecían en las sombras. Asha no se había percatado de ellos al entrar, pues solo había visto a los guardas de rojo que custodiaban el perímetro de la sala.

-Mis fieles guerreros, denle la bienvenida a la Señora. Demuestren las habilidades que poseen como servidores del lado oscuro. Ataquen a matar.- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios y se acomodó en el enorme trono.

Asha estaba sorprendida. De todas las cosas que podría haber pensado que pasarían, esto es lo último por lo que hubiera apostado. Los 6 guerreros desplegaron sus armas y ella pudo sentir como el lado oscuro de La Fuerza borboteaba en los cuerpos de cada uno. Entonces lo supo. Estos eran los aprendices de Jedi que Snoke había seducido.

Todos estaban en posición de ataque pero ninguno se lanzaba hacia ella. Asha se retiró la capa que la cubría y tomó del cinturón la empuñadura de su sable de luz, desplegando la doble hoja enfrente de los Caballeros de Ren. Sintió cómo se turbaban ante el despliegue de la poderosa arma, más larga que cualquier sable de luz tradicional y de un color extraño, que vibraba entre el rojo escarlata y un naranja intenso. Nunca habían visto algo así. Extrañamente, ninguno contaba con sable de luz, pero era compensado con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, casi todas de última generación.

-¡Adelante!- gritó Snoke impacientemente. Uno de ellos, que portaba una especie de mangual láser se lanzó a la carga. Asha pudo repeler con facilidad el ataque, con un solo movimiento circular de su espada. Inmediatamente los otros 5 se abalanzaron hacia ella. Con movimientos rápidos pudo repeler todos los ataques a una gran velocidad. Valiéndose de La Fuerza, presentía los movimientos de cada uno de sus oponentes, desarrollando una defensa precisa que casi parecería ensayada.

La danza continuó unos minutos. Con elegancia repelía todos los ataques, haciendo crecer la ira de sus contrincantes. Estaba haciendo tiempo, pues no sabía en realidad si las palabras de Snoke eran en realidad su intención. Se defendía hábilmente, pero no atacaba. El objetivo no era matarlos. ¿O sí?

En un salto rápido por los aires, en la que aterrizó a varios metros lejos de los Caballeros, logró desarmar al que portaba una guadaña de energía, mandándolo al suelo con un golpe seco, dejándolo inconsciente.

Los otros guerreros se enfurecieron por la caída de su compañero y volvieron a atacar al unísono.

-Perfecto- pensó Asha al sentir cómo la ira dominaba a sus oponentes -su odio me alimenta-

Los 5 atacaron por cada flanco, a lo que la chica respondió con un rápido movimiento circular de las dos puntas de luz de su espada, pero al repeler el ataque sintió como le arrebataban de sus manos el sable de luz, que se apagó al momento de soltarlo. Rápidamente volteó y vio la sonrisa en los labios de Snoke, que tenía en sus manos la espada. El maldito tramposo la había desarmado, atrayendo su espada con La Fuerza.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se abalanzó hacia los guerreros antes de que pudieran volver a adelantarse hacia ella y atacó cuerpo a cuerpo. Logró repeler con La Fuerza las dagas que manejaba otro caballero y esquivó por los aires las cuchillas que lanzó uno más a gran velocidad, pero una de ellas quedó clavada en su muslo izquierdo. Aterrizó en el suelo manteniendo el equilibrio y con un movimiento rápido se arrancó el arma que la hirió sin demostrar dolor. La adrenalina fluía en su sangre y bloqueaba casi en su totalidad cualquier sensación de sus nervios. Se lanzó nuevamente a la carga contra tres guerreros que ya se habían levantado. Sus movimientos daban crédito a sus años de arduo entrenamiento, valiéndose de La Fuerza para contraatacar pero haciendo frente físicamente a sus oponentes. Pero su agilidad no la salvó de recibir un golpe en el costado derecho por parte de otro que utilizaba un mazo de acero mandaloriano.

El dolor la dejó sin aire unos segundos, pero cuando sintió que se aproximaban nuevamente por detrás, empujó por medio de La Fuerza a 4 guerreros y logró detener el siguiente golpe del mazo con sus manos. La escena se veía irreal. El imponente caballero, con el gran mazo siendo detenido por una mujer mucho más pequeña de estatura que él. Si en ese momento no hubiera tenido su casco, Asha hubiera podido ver el asombro que le causó, reflejado en sus ojos. No hacía falta, ella podía sentirlo. Pero de repente, al estar tan cerca del hombre una visión vino hacia ella, nublando por completo su mente.

Ella en la misma pose deteniendo el mazo, pero en un templo en ruinas. Fuego, caos, irá, miedo... todo flotaba en el ambiente. Un segundo después ella de pie contemplándose a sí misma deteniendo el arma con las manos, pero no, no era ella. Con asombro vio que en su lugar estaba otro. Un joven de cabello negro. Lo reconoció. Era él. Ben Solo.

Un fuerte dolor la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Mientras estaba en el trance, el guerrero aprovechó a darle una patada en el estómago, que la hizo caer de rodillas, luchando para recuperar el aire perdido. Los otros cinco guerreros venían hacia ella con sus armas en alto y cuando iba a recibir los múltiples ataques, Asha estalló en La Fuerza.

Los 6 guerreros quedaron suspendidos en el aire, mientras ella se ponía de pie. Quería matarlos. Los iba a matar. Sentía como el lado oscuro le daba su poder y salía invisiblemente de ella como tentáculos que rodeaban sostenían a sus enemigos en el aire. Elevó sus brazos y los seis cuerpos subieron aún más. Casi tres metros los separaban del suelo. Y empezó a apretar. Saboreaba el miedo que salía por los poros de cada uno. Oyó el crujir de un hueso, tal vez una costilla o tal vez un brazo, no le interesaba. Los gritos de los guerreros inundaban la sala. Pronto terminaría con ellos.

-¡Es suficiente!- Snoke habló con autoridad, captando la atención de Asha. Inmediatamente soltó el agarré y cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Oyó quejidos de dolor y sintió una punzada ella misma en la pierna. Tenía un corte profundo. Con la respiración agitada poco a poco procesó lo que había pasado. Snoke le quitó su sable y tuvo una visión. ¡La maldita visión! ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? La voz de Snoke la hizo salir nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡Maravilloso!- aplaudió como si acabara de ver algún espectáculo de entretenimiento. -En verdad eres poderosa. El lado oscuro corre intensamente dentro de ti, Lady Asha.- reconoció mientras le lanzaba su sable de luz y se levantaba del trono.

-Caballeros de Ren, contemplen a su nueva maestra. Ella les guiará por el camino oscuro a partir de este momento. Le servirán en lo que ella comande.- los Caballeros se empezaron a poner de pie lentamente, aun respirando con dificultad.

El Líder Supremo se acercó y Asha sintió cómo todos sus músculos se tensaban aún más de lo que ya estaban.

-Bienvenida a la Primera Orden, milady- sintió como el estómago se le revolvía con la cercanía del hombre. Sintió su poder envolverla y quitarle el aire. Solo había sentido eso con una persona, el emperador.

Snoke se retiró de la sala, seguido por su guardia de élite. Asha contempló unos minutos a los Caballeros de Ren, que la miraban incómodamente esperando órdenes.

-Curen sus heridas, señores, pronto mandaré por ustedes- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida. Necesitaba también sanar las suyas.

Nota de la autora: Aquí les dejo la primera entrega de mi fic. Presiento que será un tanto largo con todas estas ideas que tengo en la mente para darle forma.

Espero que lo disfruten y bienvenidas sus críticas constructivas.

Saludos y que La Fuerza los acompañe.


	2. Al Borde Del Abismo

Ninguno de los personajes de Star Wars me pertenece. Esta es una historia alterna basada en el universo desarrollado por Lucas Film y no pretendo lucrar con ella.

_____________________________________________

II. Al Borde Del Abismo

El agua caliente de la ducha caía sobre su espalda. Sentía que estaba en el límite de lo que su piel soportaba y el vapor nublaba todo el baño, al punto que le costaba distinguir sus pies en el piso si miraba para abajo. No importaba la temperatura tan alta, la sentía reconfortante en sus tensos músculos. Ojalá hiciera lo mismo con su interior.

Repasaba las imágenes en su mente. Todo había sido muy rápido. En un instante había pasado de una reunión diplomática con el Líder Supremo a defender su vida y casi asesinar a los Caballeros de la Orden de Ren, todo por capricho y diversión de este primero. Recordó la impotencia de sentirse desarmada frente a seis guerreros entrenados sin saber cuál era el límite aceptado. Sabía que no eran rivales para ella. Si lo hubiera deseado, desde el primer instante los hubiera abatido sin problemas, pero lo cierto es que Snoke la había tomado desprevenida.

Ese maldito Snoke. No es que tuviera muchas expectativas, pero jamás pensó que fuera a ser así la primera impresión que tuvo de él. Sabía que era el responsable de los planes de la Primera Orden, que durante los últimos 20 años o más, había sido el brazo ejecutor del Emperador Palpatine, que era el líder de la organización que devolvería el poder al Imperio, supervisando personalmente las actividades que daban los recursos para formar la flota, el reclutamiento, acondicionamiento y mantenimiento de las tropas y la construcción de bases secretas ubicadas estratégicamente en múltiples sistemas lo de la galaxia. Eso lo convertía en un personaje sumamente poderoso. Tal vez demasiado. Esto último era lo que encendía las alarmas a Asha. Recordarlo sentado en el trono, rodeado de una guardia de élite, con sus ropajes comparables a las de un poderoso rey, no daba la impresión de que fuera a darle paso a otra persona para asumir el poder, de que se hiciera a un lado para que otro gobernara lo que él había construido. Donde se imaginó encontrar a una persona sumisa siguiendo los mandatos de su líder, estaba un ser sediento de poder a simple vista. Esto complicaba la situación, pues estaba segura que no podía confiar en él. Después de todo la habían mandado para trabajar con él, no para él. O tal vez la razón por la que el emperador había decidido que se uniera a la Primera Orden era porque presentía una amenaza en Snoke, pero se lo hubiera comunicado ¿O no?

Tenía que conducirse con cuidado. Saber en dónde estaba parada y así abrirse paso en la cadena de mando. Tenía que ganarse la lealtad de los altos mandos de la Primera Orden, debía mostrarles que estaba preparada para asumir el cargo en el momento en que se requiriese y, en caso de que Snoke traicionara los planes del emperador, estuvieran todos de su lado y respaldaran su gobierno.

Debía jugar sus cartas con mucha cautela. Todos sus años de entrenamiento físico y mental tendrían que dar frutos ahora. Era necesario que se enfocara en lo que estaba pasando en el momento, sin distracciones ni dudas. Nada fácil en ese momento porque ¿cómo se concentraría si no podía sacar de la mente la visión que había tenido? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Solo recordar hacia que todo le diera vueltas. Se había sentido tan real, como si se hubiera transportado hacia otro momento en un instante. Aún recordaba el olor del humo que envolvía las ruinas del edificio y hasta había podido sentir la lluvia que caía en aquel momento. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la claridad con la que lo vio. Ben Solo estaba ahí, a unos centímetros de ella. El mismo Ben Solo que era su enemigo jurado, al cual había visto, por primera vez, ese mismo día en un holograma. Había podido escuchar su respiración agitada y ver las gotas que caían de su cabello. El recuerdo le causaba un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, que no sabía identificar. Eso la perturbaba.

Estando bajo el agua, sintió el escozor en los ojos que causan las lágrimas queriendo salir. El nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía respirar con facilidad. Se concentró para cerrarse a la fuerza y no permitir que ninguna persona sensible a ella se enterara de lo que estaba pasando. Era una experta en eso. A la mala había aprendido que sus emociones eran solo de ella, pues al crecer rodeada de tantos seres conocedores de la Fuerza, había tenido que aprender a ocultarlas, pues podría poner en evidencia las tormentas internas con las que siempre había lidiado y no iba a permitir que nadie dudara de sus convicciones y su determinación. No cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir todo lo que deseaba.

El vapor del agua entraba a sus pulmones y poco a poco se fue calmando. Salió de la ducha y se colocó la toalla por debajo de los brazos. Secó su cuerpo con calma pues, aunque el Bacta estaba haciendo maravillas para curar sus heridas, aún tenía abierto el corte del muslo y una fisura en la costilla que tardaría una noche en quedar como nueva.

Procuró poner su mente en blanco y dejar de darle vueltas a los mismos pensamientos. Mientras buscaba algo para ponerse descubrió que el vestidor de su habitación estaba lleno de diferentes vestimentas, la mayoría en negro o colores oscuros. Algunas las vio útiles para entrenar o ir a la batalla, mientras que otras piezas más complicadas parecían hechos para una princesa que no se mueve de su asiento. Seguro era obra de Pryde, el viejo añoraba los años de oro del Imperio Galáctico, con todo el brillo, glamour y elegancia que se derrochaba en los grandes eventos imperiales. Eligió una sencilla camisola y un mallón, le reconfortaba un poco la sensación suave de la tela, pues era un privilegio con el que no gozaba en Exegol.

Recorrió el lugar para conocerlo. El departamento de 3 piezas que se le había asignado se encontraba en el nivel A3, reservada para los altos mandos únicamente. Constaba de una habitación espaciosa y con una decoración sumamente sobria, pero sumamente confortable, una sala y comedor de concepto abierto, con espacio suficiente para que 12 personas pudieran estar cómodas. Esto lo consideró un desperdicio de espacio para ella sola, pero dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios pensando en que este era SU espacio, un lugar para ella.

El lujo de sus aposentos la había abrumado por unos minutos pero no podía negar que se acostumbraría con rapidez a la comodidad. Se dirigió a la mesa de la sala, donde había dejado el holopad que el general le había dado antes de retirarse. En los datos pudo leer las posesiones que se le habían otorgado, las naves a su servicio y los créditos de los que podía disponer libremente, propiedades en varios sistemas de la galaxia, que habían pertenecido a Shiev Palpatine y habían quedado con prestanombres a la caída del imperio, además de acciones en empresas que financiaban a la Primera Orden. Era una mujer impresionantemente rica.

Sin embargo, esto poco hacía por el malestar que llevaba dentro. No podía dejar de pensar que había salido de una prisión para entrar a otra, que era un arma al servicio de otros y que la voluntad propia que tanto había anhelado no le sería otorgada fácilmente. Suspiró para ella y dejó de lado el holopad. Necesitaba comer algo y justo cuando se estaba levantado para ordenar alimentos, escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal y fue directo a abrir.

-¿Sí?-

-Buenas noches, Lady Asha.- le saludó un androide con voz femenina pero robótica. -Mi nombre es VK6-0, androide de servicio de última generación. Me han asignado a usted para atenderle en lo que se le ofrezca. Sepa usted que es un gran honor servir a una dama de su alcurnia y haré todo lo que esté en mi programación para garantizar su satisfacción en todo momento. Mis servicios incluyen prepararla para sus arduos días de trabajo, coordinar sus servicios de alimentos de acuerdo a sus preferencias, mantener la limpieza y pulcritud en sus habitaciones, así como también cuidar que su guardarropa se encuentre abastecido de acuerdo a su agenda. También estoy preparada para mantener conversaciones sobre temas de actualidad que sean de su interés, ya que mi interfase está conectada con el sistema de información de la Primera Orden, además de que pue...-

-Sí, sí, ya entendí. Me asignaron una niñera multiusos.- Interrumpió fastidiada su discurso de introducción. -Bien, no te necesito. Puedo hacerme cargo de mis cosas sin ayuda.- terminó la conversación cerrándole la puerta al androide en la cara. Se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de la puerta, cuando oyó el timbre nuevamente.

-¿¡Ahora qué!?-

-Ama, agradezco su atención nuevamente. Le pido por favor que acepte el servicio que le brindo, ya que es parte del protocolo de oficiales de alto rango en la base Supremacía. Descubrirá que puedo serle de gran utilidad en su vida diaria.

-Ya, está bien. Con tal de que guardes silencio. Pasa.- se hizo a un lado resignada.

-Gracias, Milady.- le contestó con esa positividad característica de la programación cordial de los androides. -Le reitero el honor que es para mí estar a su servicio. Cualquiera que sean sus deseos yo estoy aquí para cumplirlos.

-Por el momento deseo que te calles. ¿Siempre son tan molestos los androides?-

-Lamento mucho causarle inconvenientes, ama. Si gusta puedo comunicarle ahora mismo con el Departamento de Programación de Interfaces para que les haga saber sus preferencias de ajuste de mi personalidad.- contestó la androide dirigiéndose al panel de controles ubicado cerca de la entrada para marcar al área mencionada.

-No, no, no. Déjalo así, eres... amable. No estoy acostumbrada a que sean tan amables conmigo. Mejor consígueme algo de comer. Muero de hambre.- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón.

-Como usted ordene, Ama. Hay algo en especial que se le ofrezca. La cocina del Supremacía cuenta con un amplio menú con influencias de toda la galaxia, así como también con gran variedad de vinos de las mejores cosechas y licores de diferentes procedencias. Si gusta, puedo explicarle toda la carta y recomendarle los maridajes correctos con los que...-

-¡Ya, Por favor! Pide lo que sea que esté más rápido. No voy a morir de hambre pero tú sí harás que me estalle la cabeza.- colocó sus manos en su cabeza adolorida.

-Oh, lamento causarle ese malestar, Ama. Si gusta le puedo comunicar al departamento de programación de interfaces para que pueda hacer los ajustes pertinentes en mi...- la androide se interrumpió a sí misma al ver la cara de fastidio que Asha le mostró. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que sacaría su sable de luz y cortaría al robot en pedazos. -¿Tres tiempos están bien, Ama?-

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Los platillos seleccionados por VK6-0, que consistían de una entrada de crema de mejillones, seguido por el plato fuerte, una especie de pescado a las brasas, carnoso y de sabor especiado, ambos procedentes de Glee Anselm, le habían parecido deliciosos a Asha. Pero era el postre lo que la había cautivado. El mousse de chocolate semi amargo le había hecho el día. Definitivamente se podría acostumbrar a eso.

Descubrió que no le molestaba tanto la presencia del androide y que tal vez, con el tiempo, llegaría a soportar su exceso de amabilidad protocolaria. Por el momento le había servido de distracción para no seguir dándole vueltas a sus preocupaciones y había aprovechado para informarse un poco más de las noticias más importantes de la galaxia. Fue así como se enteró de la inestabilidad que se estaba viviendo en diferentes sistemas asociados a la República y que las próximas elecciones solo tendían a maximizar. Con Villecham al frente del Senado, crecía la incertidumbre sobre el rumbo que tomaría el gobierno, pues si bien quería mantener la visión desmilitarizada de la Canciller Mon Mothma, sus propuestas resultaban insuficientes para garantizar la seguridad y democracia en los sistemas con menos recursos, lo que hacía que la facción centralista del Senado ganara adeptos y, con ellos, fortaleciera el deseo de un poder militar que se encargara de poner orden en la galaxia. Ahí entraba la Primera Orden, presentada como la solución a la desigualdad y la ola de violencia presentada en los sistemas de los bordes medio y exterior, alejados del manto de protección de la República del que gozaban los sistemas del centro.

Era cierto que los sindicatos criminales que causaban estos problemas eran parte del plan maestro y que la mayoría de los recursos con los que la Primera Orden se financiaba provenían de estos, pero era un mal necesario para conseguir recuperar el poder. Más adelante, cuando el gobierno estuviera liderado por los imperialistas, encontrarían la manera de deshacerse de la escoria criminal.

A Asha le apasionaba el juego político, incluso más que la milicia. Pryde decía que era de familia, que lo traía en la sangre. Pero ahora, con el estómago lleno pudo sentir como el peso del cansancio caía sobre ella. Necesitaba dormir pues al día siguiente conocería oficialmente a los generales del Consejo de Alto Mando de la Primera Orden y necesitaba estar fresca y descansada para tener todos sus sentidos alertas porque necesitaba saber quiénes podrían ser sus aliados y quienes un obstáculo por vencer. También estaba el asunto de los Caballeros de Ren. Si bien su presentación no había sido la más cordial, sí le interesaba conocer a quienes estaban detrás de esas máscaras, sentir que alcance tenían en La Fuerza y saber que provecho podría sacar de ser su maestra.

Apagó todas las luces y abrió el gran ventanal de su habitación. El espacio estaba iluminado por millones de estrellas y la idea de que no existiera ni principio ni final se le figuró maravillosa observando al vacío. ¡Qué poderosa era La Fuerza que regía toda esa inmensidad! Y ella, usándola a su antojo no conocería límites para su poder. La galaxia entera se postraría ante ella y por fin traería una era de grandeza y prosperidad. Con este pensamiento se deslizó hacia un sueño profundo, esperando que las voces de su interior no reclamaran su descanso tan merecido. Lamentablemente, no sucedió.

______________________

Se encontró en otro lugar. Sorprendentemente, aún si haber estado antes ahí, sabía que se encontraba en Yavin 4, cede de la Nueva Academia Jedi fundada por Luke Skywalker. Una fina lluvia caía del cielo, haciendo que se empapase en pocos minutos. Era de noche pero el camino adoquinado hacia el templo se veía iluminado por el fuego que emanaba de los edificios cercanos. El olor a humo llenaba el ambiente y hacía que se enfatizara la sensación de miedo, ira y descontrol que vibraba en La Fuerza.

Oyó pasos detrás de ella que se acercaban corriendo y vio pasar a su lado a tres jóvenes, todos vestidos de la misma manera, con pantalones color marrón y túnicas del mismo color puestas sobre camisolas blancas.

-¡Esperen!- trató de detenerlos pero no le hicieron caso. No podían verla, pero sintió que dejaban tras ellos una estela de ira e incertidumbre. Caminó a paso apresurado para seguirlos. Subió la escalinata que terminaba en el templo y unos diez escalones antes de llegar a la cima, se encontró con la figura de un hombre muy alto dándole la espalda, con la camisa blanca fuera de los pantalones cafés completamente mojados.

-¡El resto de los estudiantes se encuentra dentro del templo!- le escuchó decir mientras activaba su sable de luz color azul brillante. -Si no están dispuestos a seguirnos, entonces son nuestros enemigos. ¡Mátenlos!- su tono era contundente. Aún sin ver su rostro pudo notar su determinación.

Ella llegó a la explanada cuando los jóvenes se internaron en el templo, siguiendo la indicación dada. Podía ver claramente el cabello negro del hombre, goteando profusamente por la lluvia. Lo reconocía, sabía que era él, entonces lo llamó.

-Ben Solo- el nombre salió de sus labios fuerte y claro y él pareció escucharla porque se dio vuelta hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban sorprendidos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Se puso en guardia y la luz azul del sable iluminó su rostro.

-Rey- Afirmó Ben, pero antes de que Asha pusiera replicar, una voz infantil habló detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces, Ben? Esto no debería estar pasando. Prometiste que cuidarías de mi.- una niña, de no más de 8 años estaba ahí. Delgada, tal vez demasiado para su edad, con el cabello castaño recogido en tres chongos y con una mirada de total desilusión en el rostro.

-Tú estás muerta, ellos te mataron. No pude protegerte, pero yo era tan sólo un niño- Le contestó Ben desesperado a la pequeña. Era a ella a quien había visto. Asha permanecía invisible para ambos.

-Estoy aquí, nunca me fui, siempre lo has sabido. Solo decidiste ignorarlo.- declaró.

-Es demasiado tarde. No puedo hacer nada por ti ahora.-

-Siempre hay opciones. Siempre se puede elegir qué camino tomar.- afirmó la niña. Asha la observó con atención y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Comenzó a temblar de miedo pues reconocía su identidad. No quiso aceptarlo, era imposible.

-No puedo hacerlo. No tengo la fortaleza. He pasado mucho tiempo divido.- Ben le contestó con la voz casi quebrada y agachó la cabeza. -Snoke prometió ayudarme, dijo que sólo él podía hacer que el dolor se vaya.- dijo al tiempo que apagaba el sable y bajaba la guardia.

-El lado oscuro nunca ha sido la respuesta, así como el lado luminoso tampoco lo fue. Está en nosotros.-

-Lo he arruinado todo.- Ben la miró con ojos suplicantes. Asha sintió como su mirada se clavaba en su interior.

-¡Aún hay tiempo! Encuéntrame, Ben. Cumple tu promesa. Sólo así ambos estaremos completos.-

Un grito los interrumpió. Un niño salió corriendo asustado desde el templo, perseguido por un guerrero vestido de negro, con una máscara cubriendo su rostro. Entonces el pequeño padawan cayó al piso por un tropiezo y cuando el hombre levantó un mazo enorme para acabar con su vida, Ben se interpuso entre ambos y detuvo el ataque con sus propias manos, generando una onda expansiva que detuvo por unos segundos el agua de la lluvia. Resistió el embate con una rodilla en el suelo y, aún con las manos en el arma, empujó a su atacante usando su poder en La Fuerza y lo mandó lejos por los aires, haciendo que cayera por una ladera de varios metros de profundidad.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hice?- grito el joven Solo con rabia. Toda la determinación que segundos antes había demostrado, se había esfumado.

Asha no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Se había quedado sin palabras. Volteó para percatarse que la niña ya no estaba, cuando escuchó que los tres chicos que habían entrado al templo, ahora salían, seguidos de otros dos que se habían unido al grupo.

-Maestro.- se aproximaron al joven Solo, pero él se apresuró a repelerlos con La Fuerza y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, pasando a través de Asha, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Quiso correr tras él, pero estaba demasiado impresionada como para mover un músculo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. La voz de Ben resonaba en su mente. Cuando por fin pudo voltearse para caminar de regreso a donde vino, chocó con una figura impactante. Subió la cabeza para ver a la persona y se encontró nuevamente con Ben Solo, pero esta vez lo sintió diferente. Había cambiado. En su rostro, marcado con una profunda cicatriz que iba de la frente a la mejilla derecha, se reflejaba el lado oscuro en todo su esplendor y vestido completamente de negro, le daba un aire agresivo que hizo que se le erizara la piel a la chica.

-¡Tú me arrastrarás al abismo!- le gritó la versión maligna de Ben Solo, mientras la tomaba con firmeza por los hombros y acercaba los labios a su oído. Pudo sentir sus grandes manos apretar con tal fuerza que le causaba dolor y dejaba marcas en su piel. -Pero caerás conmigo. Es nuestro destino.-

__________________________________

En ese momento despertó sobresaltada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y había bañado de sudor la playera que se había puesto para dormir. Sintió como como la bilis le subía por la garganta y corrió al baño a vomitar.

Todo le daba vueltas. Ya no podía distinguir si había sido un sueño porque lo sintió tan real que hasta podía jurar que estaba empapada de agua de lluvia y no de sudor. Se levantó para enjuagarse la boca en el lavamanos, esperando quitarse el sabor amargo. Se mojó también el rostro, agradeció al agua fría por despejarla de sus pesadillas. Se miró en el espejo tratando de buscar una respuesta a lo que había pasado, pero sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar cuando notó las marcas que dejaron los dedos de Ben en sus hombros. El dolor había sido real y al parecer, también su presencia.

Como pudo se arrastró nuevamente hacia su cama para taparse con el cobertor. El frío que sentía era tan intenso que podía oír el castañeo sin control de sus dientes. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? No, algún significado debía tener pues sabía que La Fuerza podía manifestarse con visiones, fuera del tiempo y del espacio, ya que para La Fuerza, estos eran uno mismo.

Si bien le abrumaba el hecho de sentir tan cerca al Jedi, fue la visión de la niña lo que la descontroló aún más, pues la reconoció de otro momento, enterrado en su memoria y que no quería recordar pues se había prometido a sí misma que no lo haría. La cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Aun escuchando sus dientes chocar con velocidad entre sí, notó los susurros de venían de su sable de luz, colocado en la mesa frente a la cama. Esos susurros que tantas veces había escuchado y optado por ignorar, ahora aparecían en el peor momento posible. Quién la viera en ese momento, no creería que fuera la misma guerrera orgullosa y poderosa. Sentía que todo el esfuerzo puesto en su preparación todos esos años se iba a la basura. No entendía cómo podía perturbarle tanto una visión o tal vez sí lo hacía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Cada palabra dicha tenía sentido en el fondo de su consciencia pero a la vez solo la confundía. Se levantó de la cama sin saber de dónde sacó la energía para hacerlo. Tomó el sable de luz de doble hoja y lo activó al momento. El poder del cristal Kyber contenido en su interior se manifestó y pudo sentir su protesta, su rabia y su dolor. El cristal, que estaba unido a ella por La Fuerza, replicaba a su ama con más intensidad que nunca. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía de la batalla que se libraba en su interior, siempre lo había sabido, desde el primer momento en que lo había doblegado y lo había hecho sangrar, haciéndolo actuar contra su naturaleza luminosa para ponerlo al servicio del lado oscuro. Ahora, después de casi 4 años desde que había obtenido su cristal, volvía a sentir esa culpa que había aparecido con la presencia de esa niña.

Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba rápido. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, estaba conectada a Ben Solo de alguna manera. Estaba segura que ya antes lo había escuchado, sin saber en realidad que era él, pero la conexión estaba ahí. Ben Solo era la clave. Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes.


	3. En el Exilio

Ninguno de los personajes de Star Wars me pertenece. Esta es una historia alterna basada en el universo desarrollado por Lucas Film y no pretendo lucrar con ella.

III. En El Exilio

Lo despertaron los fuertes golpes en la puerta. Por un momento pensó que era su cabeza la recibía martillazos, pero la voz que lo llamaba desde afuera del cuarto lo trajo a la realidad. Aun así, el dolor en su lóbulo frontal le hizo desear que fuera un mal sueño y que pronto pudiera volver a dormir. Pero los golpes no cesaron y no le quedó más remedio que abrir los ojos. El cabello negro revuelto le había crecido lo suficiente para cubrirle la mitad de la cara. Por un momento no reconoció en donde estaba y tuvo que hacer memoria para orientarse. Estaba en casa. Aunque dudaba que pudiera llamarle casa al cuchitril de 3 por 3 en el que llevaba varios meses viviendo.

Se sentó pesadamente. Se dio cuenta que aún traía los pantalones color marrón del día anterior, pero había logrado deshacerse de su camisa. Encontrarla en ese momento sería todo un desafío que no estaba dispuesto a sortear. Como pudo se levantó y caminó descalzo hasta la puerta metálica bastante oxidada. Su altura hacía que casi topara con el techo y definitivamente tenía que agachar la cabeza cuando quisiera salir por la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios crees que haces?- preguntó al momento de abrir la puerta y ver que el tipo de piel morada y tentáculos en vez de brazos cesaba de golpear.

-Es que a ti ya no se te encuentra nunca en esta pocilga, Solo. Y ahora que me dijeron que sí llegaste a dormir aproveché en venir a verte. ¿Cuándo me vas a pagar, rata miserable?- empuñó los tentáculos en un gesto que trató de verse aterrador, pero que terminó siendo más bien cómico.

-Hey, hey, Wald, amigo. ¿Cuándo te he quedado mal? Tus créditos los tendré al final de la semana. Justo ayer celebraba que tengo un nuevo encargo. Es más, te pagaré lo que te debo y hasta un día extra, para que veas la buena voluntad que te tengo.- trató de verse confiable pero la luz del exterior no le ayudaba con la resaca que cargaba.

-Estoy harto de tus excusas, Ben Solo. Más te vale que así sea, sino te cobraré por la mala. Dicen que la República pagaría buen dinero por noticias de tu paradero.- amenazó.

-No creas todos los rumores que escuchas, Wald, soy un gran don nadie. Tendrás tu dinero al final de la semana... maldito pulpo.- esto último lo dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara de su interlocutor.

Suspiró aún de pie junto a la puerta. Volver a dormir sería imposible, además tenía un día ajetreado por delante. Se arrastró hasta la ducha y agradeció que solo hubiera agua fría en ese hoyo donde estaba metido. Nada mejor para aclarar la mente, pues tenía trabajo que hacer.

En todos sus años de estudio en el centro de la República y posteriormente, en su estancia en la Academia Jedi de Luke, jamás pensó que terminaría conviviendo con contrabandistas, estafadores y fugitivos. Todo lo que su madre había intentado evitar que su padre le inculcara. Lo irónico es que prácticamente ella lo había empujado a ese mundo.

El sistema Thune era perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Los intereses de la Nueva República no eran de la incumbencia de los piratas que se movían entre sus planetas y satélites y cada quien hacía lo que podía para sobrevivir el día a día. Había elegido exiliarse ahí después de recorrer la galaxia sin rumbo ni una idea clara de qué podría hacer, escondiéndose del poder que tenía su madre para movilizar a los sistemas en su búsqueda y huyendo de las consecuencias funestas de lo acontecido en Yavin 4, cuatro años atrás.

El contrabando se le había dado fácil. Se notaba que lo traía en la sangre. Por lo menos el legado de su padre le era útil, no como el de su familia materna, que nada más le había traído desgracias y sufrimiento. Cada vez que se sorprendía pensando en esto, procuraba eliminarlo de su mente. No merecían ni uno más de sus pensamientos, no después de darle la espalda.

Como si se tratara de magia, el agua fría logró traerlo devuelta al mundo real, despejando su mente y eliminando casi por completo la resaca causada por la botella de aguardiente de Rodia, parte del cargamento que había contrabandeado la semana anterior. Le había dejado una buena cantidad de créditos, pero no lo suficiente para pagarle a Wald Lorzo, un tipo con el que había hecho negocios unos meses atrás, al llevar un cargamento de barriles de Rhydonio sintético, combustible de uso ya prohibido por la volatilidad de sus componentes, pero apreciado en el mercado negro por impulsar grandes naves de carga a menores costos.

En el camino había sido detectado por patrullas republicanas y tomó la decisión de arrojar los barriles al espacio para poder dar el salto a velocidad luz sin peligro de ser capturado o explotar por la cantidad de combustible. Claro que Wald no consideró que la vida del piloto era más importante que el cargamento y quería recuperar lo que había perdido ese día.

Rápidamente se vistió con lo único limpio que le quedaba, un pantalón cargo color marrón y playera de manga larga negra con un chaleco del mismo color, se acomodó el cabello aún húmedo con los dedos y justo al terminar de ponerse las botas, enfundó los dos blasters que tenía cerca y salió disparado hacia la calle.

Thune se encontraba en la región conocida como Espacio Salvaje. Su capital había sido construida sobre un antiguo pantano, por lo que los canales de agua se encontraban en todos lados y el olor a estancado que despedía por temporadas podía ser insoportable. Eso no impedía que miles de especies inteligentes de toda la galaxia hubieran emigrado, aunque por lo general, eran de la peor calaña que pudiera producir cada sociedad. Perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Nadie preguntaba sus orígenes si él no se metía en asuntos que no le incumbiesen.

Caminó rápidamente tratando de esquivar los charcos de agua sucia diseminados por todo el corredor de la calle. Algunos eran muy grandes y casi imposibles de saltar, por lo que era imposible que sus botas y pantalón no quedaran salpicados. Llegó al viejo astillero dónde quedó en encontrarse la noche anterior con Castel Newguy, el único amigo, si se podría llamar así, que tenía en ese lugar.

Castel era uno de los tantos hijos de un viejo amigo de Han Solo, Loren Newguy. Habían sido compañeros en la Banda de Beckett, varios años antes de que conociera a Leia y se uniera a los Rebeldes. Por azares del destino habían vuelto a tener contacto en los primeros años de la Nueva República y Ben había convivido algunas veces con su hijo más joven, quien lo acompañaba en sus viajes de "negocios".

Newguy Hijo se daba aires de grandeza, diciendo a todo el mundo el gran criminal que era, pero lo cierto es que era demasiado noble para que las cosas siempre le salieran bien en ese mundo y a duras penas sobrevivía entre encargos. Aun así, Ben había llegado a apreciarlo por darle una mano al exiliarse como el criminal que era. Nunca le pidió explicaciones y lo aceptó sin reparo alguno.

-¡Benny, estás vivo!- gritó el joven de cabello rubio, casi blanco pero tez muy morena, que no pasaba de los 35 años. -Pensé que ese maldito alcohol te mataría o por lo menos te dejaría ciego, pero eres más fuerte que un Bantha.- bajó de un andamio para encontrarse con Ben.

-Se necesita más que una botella de aguardiente para matarme, Cas. Además, tu amigo Wald se encargaría de traerme nuevamente a la vida.- se cruzó de brazos en un gesto despreocupado.

-Con este trabajo no vamos a necesitar otra vez hacer negocios con él. Es más, no vamos a necesitar hacer negocios con nadie.- caminaron hacia una barra, donde sacó de un refrigerador dos latas de una bebida espumosa. Le lanzó una a Ben y notó la duda en su rostro.

-Sobre eso, tengo mis dudas, Cas. Nadie ofrece tantos créditos así de fácil. Debe ser algo muy arriesgado para que lo hagan. Si la República me encuentra, será mi fin.- abrió la lata y le dio un gran trago, que sintió que le refrescaba desde adentro.

-Ya te dije, Ben, no tenemos por qué involucrarnos más que para pilotear un carguero clase B. Llegamos al destino, esa gente sube lo que quiera que sea que vayan a transportar, los llevamos a la ubicación que nos den en el momento, nos pagan y no volvemos a saber de ellos. Incluso se comprometen a usar rutas externas. No estaremos al alcance de la República en ningún momento.- Castel lo decía como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

Ben trató de mostrarse convencido pero lo cierto es que no le daba buena espina. Pero el tiempo se le venía encima. Tenía que pagarle a Wald lo antes posible para poder seguir con sus planes y para todo eso necesitaba créditos.

-¡Vamos, Benny! Es la única manera de que puedas recuperar al Halcón Milenario.- dijo sabiendo que con esto tocaba fibras sensibles en Ben.

Era cierto. Es era la mayor deuda que tenía que saldar con su padre. Después de meses de andar huyendo por la galaxia, luego de lo acontecido en Yavin 4, su padre lo había encontrado. Escuchó con atención todo lo que tenía que contarle y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido apoyado por alguien de su familia. ¿Y cómo le había pagado? Metiéndose con quien no debía al punto que ni La Fuerza había estado de su lado para sacarlo del apuro, por lo que Han había que tenido que negociar con los criminales por su cabeza. El precio: varios cientos de miles de créditos, favores con funcionarios de La República conocidos de Han y su preciosa nave, el legendario Halcón Milenario. Luego de esa cruda experiencia se alejó de su padre y perdió el último contacto con su familia. Ben Solo estaba, literalmente, solo en la galaxia.

\- Está bien, Cas. ¿A qué hora nos vamos?-

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El punto de reunión era una vieja base imperial abandonada, en una luna de Dantooine. Habían llegado en la nave de Castel, un modelo antiguo, que ya no tenía una marca en específico pues tenía tantas refacciones distintas que probablemente ya no quedaba nada de la original.

Llevaban tan sólo lo básico, una mochila con lo que cupiera ahí. El plan era estar de regreso en cuatro días. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Aun así, Ben no se sentía tranquilo. Estaba tentado a abrirse a La Fuerza para poder captar las energías que lo rodeaban, pero descartó la idea de inmediato. Llevaba años que había bloqueado su conexión a La Fuerza, en un afán de borrar todo lo que había pasado y tratar de superar el cúmulo de dolor, miedo e inestabilidad que le había traído ser un usuario poderoso en ella. Descubrió que las voces en su interior ya no le molestaban, tampoco Snoke había entrado en su mente, pero sobre todo, ya no sentía ese constante tirón entre la luz y la oscuridad al cual siempre estaba sometido. En su lugar había quedado un vacío, un silencio tan infinito como el universo. Cierto era que ya no había dolor, pero se sentía incapaz de sentir cualquier otra cosa, incluso alegría o felicidad, estaba seco por dentro. El malestar que le causaba esta situación lo compensaba con parrandas maratónicas, ingiriendo cantidades peligrosas de alcohol, siempre al lado de su amigo Castel, quien era un imán para los problemas.

Y al parecer este sería el problema más grande en que los había metido. Lo supo al momento en que estuvieron en una vieja bodega abandonada, junto con otros equipos de pilotos reclutados de la misma manera y aparecieron los organizadores del evento y Ben supo de quién se trataba.

-Cas, son Amaxines. ¿Sabías que eran Amaxines cuando aceptaste?- le dijo en voz baja, pero sin dejar de lado el tono de alarma. Los Guerreros Amaxines eran conocidos como los más salvajes y despiadados y era un secreto a voces que colaboraban con el Cartel de Rinnrivin, el grupo criminal que controlaba la mayoría del contrabando en el anillo exterior y que había amasado una fortuna descomunal después de la caída del imperio.

-No, no lo sabía. Pero ya estamos aquí. No podemos arrepentirnos ahora.- Estaba igual de nervioso o más que Ben. -No es como que nos afiliemos a Rinnrivin o algo.-

-Los peores criminales de la galaxia no se comparan con estos sujetos.- dijo mientras veía como la única salida era bloqueada tras ellos. -De todos los líos donde nos has metido, este es el peor.-

-Ben, te juro que...- fue interrumpido por el que parecía ser el líder en ese momento, que empezó a hablar en el andamio del piso superior.

-¡Pilotos, bienvenidos! Todos los presentes han sido informados de las condiciones de este trabajo. Les pagaremos muy bien por su silencio y discreción. No creo que sea necesario que les diga que cualquier conducta que nos haga dudar, a mis hombres o a mí, tendrá consecuencias... ehm... no muy agradables para ustedes.- su voz resonaba en toda la bodega, haciendo que la advertencia sonara más aterradora. -las naves les serán asignadas de acuerdo al orden en que se registraron.-

Otro guerrero sacó una lista y comenzó a llamar a cada piloto por su nombre.

-Espero que de verdad no se te haya ocurrido dar mi nombre, Castel.- dijo Ben claramente molesto.

-¡No! No soy tan tonto.-

-¡Castel y Kylo Newguy!- llamó el tipo de la lista y ellos comenzaron a caminar.

-En lo que respecta a este trabajo, eres mi hermano.- le guiñó el ojo a Ben. -Todos saben que mi padre tiene muchos hijos así que no sospecharán.-

-¿Kylo? ¿Cómo es que tú...?- Ben preguntó confundido.

-Cuando éramos niños, en una de mis visitas a tu casa, jugamos a que conquistábamos la galaxia y te autonombraste Kylo, el Conquistador.-

-No pensé que te acordarás de eso.- Él sí se acordaba, pero no por la diversión de un juego de niños de 7 años, sino porque cuando su madre había enterado de qué trataba su juego, lo había regañado y le había dado una plática sobre lo importante que era proteger a la galaxia de las ambiciones de un hombre. Han le había dicho que no exagerara, que sólo eran niños, lo que había desembocado en uno de los tantos pleitos que presenció en toda su niñez. Años después, cuando se reveló la conexión del Leia con Darth Vader, Ben pudo entender el porqué de la preocupación de su madre.

-Pues ya ves que sí... Wooooow- Castel se sorprendió al ver las fragatas clase Lancero alineadas en la pista de despegue. Había unas 20, en lo que pudo notar a simple vista. Todas eran nuevas y a pesar de ser naves de carga, estaban equipadas con lo último en tecnología de para viajes espaciales. -esas naves deben costar millones de créditos, cada una.-

-El Rinnrivin puede permitirse eso y más. No por nada sin la organización criminal más fuerte en la galaxia.-

-Pues aprovechemos la oportunidad de manejar estas bellezas.-

-Bueno, Cas, cualquier nave es mejor que tu pedazo de chatarra.- se burló de su amigo y corrió hacia el número de vehículo que les correspondía.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ruta estaba trazada en el sistema de navegación de la nave, la mayoría del trayecto se haría viajando por el hiperespacio sin mayores complicaciones, pero había una zona de inestabilidad magnética dentro de una nebulosa, que requería habilidades de pilotos profesionales para poder maniobrar a través de ella. Demasiado tarde se habían dado cuenta de que era prácticamente un suicido. No había margen para errores.

-Saliendo del hiperespacio en 3, 2, 1- avisó Cas. Ben sintió el control de mando temblar al estar al borde de la nebulosa. A su alrededor varias otras naves se ubicaron en formación. Si por sus venas corría la sangre de grandes pilotos, este era el momento de que su legado saliera a relucir.

Pilotear una nave compacta a través de las nubes de gas y polvo de estrella sería un difícil, pero tratándose de una nave de carga, el asunto se complicaba aún más. El campo magnético de la nebulosa afectaba los controles electrónicos, los gases alteraban el flujo de combustible en los propulsores y había grandes rocas en el polvo de estrella que si se impactaban con cualquier lado de la nave podrían causar daños significativos.

Ben sentía cómo le sudaban las manos dentro de los guantes y los músculos tensos de su espalda comenzaban a dolerle. Hábilmente esquivaba las condensaciones de gas y sus sentidos estaban alertas a los controles para anticiparse a cualquier emergencia.

-¡Castel, dame lectura del estado de los motores!- comandó.

-¡Tenemos tres propulsores trabajando al 40%, los otros dos por encima del 80%!-

-Vamos bien... ¡Maldición!- dijo al momento de ver cómo otra nave que estaba frente a ellos explotaba en mil pedazos, por una nube de gases que alcanzó la salida de combustible. -¡Sujétate, Cas.- con rapidez hizo un giro que evitó que los escombros chocaran contra ellos. - Esa estuvo cerca.- una alarma comenzó a sonar en el tablero de mando. -¡Demonios!-

-¡Tenemos fuego en dos propulsores, Ben!- gritó el rubio alarmado. La misma Estela de gases los había alcanzado.

-Corta el flujo de combustible y aumenta la potencia diferida entre los otros cuatro. Con suerte no terminaremos como esos desgraciados.- inmediatamente sintió cómo la nave resentía los propulsores que le faltaban. Si perdía uno más, ya no tendría potencia suficiente para esquivar obstáculos a corta distancia.

De repente, todos los controles de la nave se apagaron y comenzaron a perder velocidad, quedando a Merced del campo gravitacional de la nebulosa.

-¡Ben! ¿¡Perdimos el sistema electrónico!?- Castel estaba aterrado, prácticamente veía pasar su vida frente a sus ojos.

-¡Necesito reiniciar los controles! ¡Es nuestra única oportunidad!- Ben empezó la secuencia de encendido de la nave, pero esta no respondía. Lo intentó nuevamente pero no tuvo éxito.

-¡Usa tu magia, Ben! ¡Vamos a morir!- el joven Castel estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Cállate, Castel! No digas tonterías.- Otra vez falló en hacer funcionar a la fragata. Ambos sintieron que se desactivó el sistema de gravedad de la nave y si no hubiesen tenido los cinturones de seguridad, ya estarían flotando. -¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, pedazo de chatarra! ¡Demuestra lo que vales!- cuatro veces lo había intentado y no había indicios de que fuera a funcionar.

La frustración le ganó al relativamente buen control que había tenido y sintiendo como las gotas de sudor le caían por la frente, golpeó el tablero con los puños.

Como si la nave hubiera sabido que estaba en el límite de la destrucción, los controles de activaron con rapidez, con lo que Ben pudo acelerar para salir del cúmulo de gases donde estaban atorados.

-¡Woohoo! ¡Lo lograste, Solo! Maldición, eso estuvo cerca.-

-Aún no cantemos victoria.- se relajó un poco en su asiento, pues lo peor ya había pasado.

Avanzaron un par de parsecs más y salieron de la gran nebulosa. Poniéndose en contacto con los otros pilotos, descubrieron que seis naves no lo habían logrado. Volvieron a saltar al hiperespacio. Quedaban unas seis horas de camino antes de llegar al destino marcado. Tenían que aprovechar para descansar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sistema Wobani se encontraba en el borde medio de la galaxia. Con tres planetas de tamaño regular pasaba casi desapercibido para la galaxia. En tiempos del Imperio había albergado una prisión de baja seguridad, destinada a delincuentes menores. Fuera de eso, nunca había tenido un papel de mayor importancia.

Aterrizaron por la noche, en un cañón rocoso, en el planeta principal con el mismo nombre. No parecía haber movimiento en el exterior. Algunos reflectores iluminaban el área, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzar todos los detalles. La instrucción era aguardar en el interior de la cabina de mando, mientras las mercancías que iban a transportar eran cargadas. No era necesario hacer preguntas, todo estaba bien detallado.

\- Según las coordenadas, debemos dejar el cargamento en algún lugar de las Regiones Desconocidas.- dijo Ben mientras analizaba la ruta que les habían dado. -No lo sé, Cas. Incluso para tratarse del Rinnrivin, esto huele demasiado mal.-

-Lo sé, Ben. Es peor de lo que imaginé. Pero te prometo que cuando salgamos de esta, jamás te volveré a arrastrar a algo así.- trató de animarlo sin mucho éxito.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y terminé debiéndole una fortuna a Wald.- se levantó de su asiento en el puesto de mando y caminó hacia la salida de la cabina. -Ahora vengo, sacaré un reporte del estado de la nave en la bahía de motores.-

-Ben, no es buena idea. No podemos movernos de aquí.- trató de detenerlo.

-No te preocupes, no me acercaré al área de carga. Está totalmente del lado contrario. Tú quédate aquí y avísame cualquier novedad por el intercom.- salió y la puerta se deslizó tras de él.

Mientras la computadora realizaba el escaneo de los controles, Ben trataba de perderse en sus pensamientos. Si todo salía bien, encontraría al Halcón Milenario y se lo compraría a quien lo tuviese para poder devolvérselo a su padre. No quería quedar mal a los ojos del único que lo había ayudado incondicionalmente después de lo que había pasado con Luke. Su padre lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y había escuchado su versión de la historia. Le había ayudado a escapar cuando supo que la República estaba tras de él e, incluso, lo había defendido de los reproches de su madre causando el fin de su ya de por sí fracturada relación. No, no podía dejar las cosas así. Recuperaría su nave a como diera lugar.

Una alarma lo devolvió a la realidad. El análisis había terminado. La fragata se encontraba bien, en lo que cabía. El motor que había resultado dañado, se había podido auto reparar casi en su totalidad. Llegarían al destino y todo quedaría atrás.

Un momento después oyó algo que atrajo su atención. El sonido venía del pasillo que llegaba al área de carga. Habían empezado a cargar la mercancía, pero los murmullos que oía parecían el llanto de alguien. Sentía que debía asomarse y ver que estaba pasando. Probablemente, si se abriera a La Fuerza, podría saber de qué se trataba sin necesidad de acercarse, pero no era buena idea. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al conectarse de nuevo, temía que todo se le viniera encima otra vez y no pudiera manejarlo. Mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de la compuerta del área de carga. Tan sólo tenía que asomarse por la ventanilla y observar que estaba pasando.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces, Ben!?- le sorprendió Cas desde el otro lado del pasillo. -¿Pretendes que nos maten?- se estaba acercando a su amigo para jalarlo de regreso, cuando oyeron que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta del otro lado.

Al momento en que ésta se abrió, ambos ya habían podido escapar, regresando al puente de mando. El hombre vestido con una especie de uniforme militar, gris oscuro y gorra, vio que todo estaba en orden y regresó a su tarea de cargar la mercancía.

-¿Se puede saber qué estabas pensando, idiota? Claramente dijeron que no podíamos salir de aquí y menos acercarnos a ver lo que están cargando- Castel estaba realmente enojado. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, probablemente ambos estarían muertos.

-Tienes razón, Cas, eso fue estúpido. Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible.- dio por cerrada la conversación.

En realidad su disculpa estaba vacía. La alarma seguía prendida en su interior. Por alguna razón, la necesidad de saber qué era lo que transportaban con tanto secretismo no le iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que lo averiguara.

Continuaron matando el rato. Ben perdido en sus pensamientos y Cas leyendo un holopad con información técnica de la nave. El ambiente estaba tenso. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra durante este tiempo, cuando de repente recibieron un mensaje de los contratistas.

-Pilotos, la mercancía está asegurada en sus naves. Sigue vigente la prohibición de acercarse al área de carga por cualquier motivo. Llevan con ustedes agentes de seguridad que verifiquen que esta orden se cumpla. Una vez llegando al destino con su cargamento en buen estado, se les otorgará su pago y podrán retirarse a sus hogares. Permiso para despegar.- dicho esto, la comunicación se cortó. De inmediato, todas las fragatas comenzaron a activarse.

-En marcha. Mientras más rápido lleguemos, más pronto podremos alejarnos de esto.- Ben se acomodó en el asiento, se puso el cinturón e inició el sistema para despegar.

-Tenemos una compuerta exterior abierta.- dijo Castel interpretando la señal que los controles acababa de emitir. -Creo que le avisas a quien esté allá afuera para que revi..: ¡Espera! ya la cerraron.- el sonido cesó cuando el caso estuvo resuelto.

Ben no le dio mayor importancia y elevó la nave. Pronto estuvieron en el espacio, detrás de las otras. Fijó las coordenadas y unos minutos después dieron el salto que los llevaría a su destino.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben se encontraba dormitando en el pequeño camarote para la tripulación. Cas se encontraba haciendo guardia en el puente, por cualquier incidencia que sucediera, aunque las ultimas nueve hora de viaje por el hiperespacio habían transcurrido con tranquilidad.

Estaba en un estado entre despierto y dormido, cuando una sensación de intranquilidad apareció en su interior. Oía gritos pero no podía estar seguro si era un sueño o en verdad estaba pasando.

-¡Ben!- escuchó que una voz infantil le llamaba. Un escalofrío le recorrió, pero no podía despertarse ni moverse.

-¡Ben!- quería contestarle, pero era incapaz de hablar. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar.

-¡Ben, vuelve por mí!- trataba de gritar con desesperación, pero no por más que trataba no podía despertar. En su lugar, sentía que se hundía más y más. Quería gritarle Castel para que lo ayudara, pero la parálisis del sueño era más poderosa que él.

Seguía oyendo gritos, la voz infantil llorando desconsolada en el fondo. De repente, sintió que alguien se acercaba. Una figura de la que sólo pudo ver la sombra y, por primera vez en años, pudo sentir dentro de él la melancolía que La Fuerza le causaba. Sus defensas estaban cayendo. La Fuerza se abría paso dentro de ellas.

Sin poder moverse aún, sentía como la figura espectral lo observaba. El frío le calaba los huesos, al punto de sentir como se le entumecían las extremidades. La silueta se acercó a él y reconoció la sensación que trajo consigo. El Lado Oscuro, aquella energía que conocía tan bien pues lo había acompañado fielmente en una época. La sentía muy cerca de su espalda y hasta podría jurar que oyó el sonido del aire que dejaba el movimiento de una capa larga. Un aliento cálido rozó su cuello, erizando cada poro de su piel.

-Es el momento, Ben.- le susurró una voz femenina. -Es hora de que vuelvas.-

En ese momento, una mano rozó su mejilla y fue cuando algo explotó en su interior. Una descarga de electricidad recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo. Las barreras que había construido para apartarse de La Fuerza cayeron estrepitosamente, pero en vez de causarle molestia, sintió como si pudiera respirar de nuevo, después de pasar mucho tiempo ahogado.

Sentía como un volcán hacía erupción en su interior, trayendo a la superficie un poder intempestivo, su conexión con La Fuerza. Pero así como vino, de repente desapareció, catapultándolo fuera de su sueño vívido y despertando sobresaltado en la pequeña litera.

Estaba sudando a mares, al punto de que los mechones que caían por su frente y sobre sus orejas se sentían húmedos. Su respiración estaba agitada, pero sorprendentemente, no había miedo ni nerviosismo. Más bien parecía que una nueva vitalidad lo había llenado.

Dudó de la veracidad del sueño y se lo atribuyó al nivel de estrés y la descarga de adrenalina de la misión. Tomó un gran trago de agua de una botella metálica que tenía junto a él y deseo que hubiera sido algún licor que quemara su garganta. Se puso las botas, se acomodó el cabello con las manos y se dirigió hacia el puente.

Estaba a unos metros de llegar a la puerta, cuando escuchó que algo caía estrepitosamente en el cuarto de máquinas.

-¿Castel, eres tú?- no obtuvo respuesta. Se asomó al puente de mando, que estaba más cerca y vio a Castel sentado en el asiento de copiloto, profundamente dormido, roncando con la boca abierta. -Maravillosa guardia que tenemos- dijo Ben para sí mismo.

Siguió por el corredor hasta el cuarto de máquinas. Estaba casi oscuro, solo iluminado por la luz de los indicadores en el panel de control. Pero sintió la presencia de alguien. Sorprendido por poder percibirlo, comenzó a buscar en la habitación. Aún en penumbras pudo ver de reojo que alguien se le venía encima con la intención de golpearlo, por lo que pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y voltearse para someter a su atacante.

Lo tiró al piso y con una llave en el brazo y su rodilla en la espalda lo pudo inmovilizar. No cabía duda que era un hombre, estatura estándar, pero Ben siendo más alto de lo común, le sacaba fácil una cabeza.

-¿¡Quién eres y qué haces aquí!?- le gritó a su oponente, que mantenía su identidad oculta bajo una capucha y un visor para ver en la oscuridad.

-¿¡Ben, qué pasa!?- apareció Castel que siempre no estaba tan dormido como parecía y prendió por fin todas las luces del cuarto.

-¡Tenemos un polizón a bordo!- le respondió sin romper el agarre.

Cas encontró un cable suelto y ató las manos y las piernas del individuo, después entre los dos lo levantaron y lo sentaron apoyándose en una pared.

Le retiraron la capucha y el visor y Ben pudo ver la misma sorpresa que él sintió, reflejada en los ojos del individuo.

-¿¡Poe Dameron!?-

-¿¡Ben Solo!?- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, reconociéndose mutuamente.


	4. Misión de Rescate

Ninguno de los personajes de Star Wars me pertenece. Esta es una historia alterna basada en el universo desarrollado por Lucas Film y no pretendo lucrar con ella.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IV. Misión de Rescate

-¿¡Poe Dameron!? -

-¿¡Ben Solo!? - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, reconociéndose mutuamente.

De repente, miles de memorias vinieron a su mente y no todas fueron agradables, por cierto. Conocía a Poe Dameron perfectamente, desde hacía años. El eterno protegido de su madre, con la sangre de la rebelión corriendo por sus venas, el magnífico Poe, con un futuro prometedor en la milicia republicana, atractiva sonrisa y facilidad para ser amigo de todos.

Si bien nunca le había hecho nada a Ben, era el exceso de atención que le brindaban lo que lo hacía insoportable. -¡Que buen muchacho es Poe! ¡Pero que magnifico piloto es Poe! ¡Cómo me recuerda a Luke cuando luchaba contra el Imperio! ¡Ojalá hubieran más jóvenes como Poe! - le escuchaba decir a su madre cuando salía a flote en una conversación, lo que era casi siempre que tenía oportunidad. Mientras que él nunca era lo suficientemente social, audaz, equilibrado, enfocado, comprometido o cualquier otro adjetivo que le fuera reprochado en el momento.

Aun así, Poe siempre fue cordial y trataba constantemente de entablar una amistad con él. Tal vez si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera, podría haberla aceptado pues hubo algún momento en que hubiera venido bien tener alguien en quien confiar en sus años de. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

-Espera ¿se conocen? - Cas estaba confundido.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!? - le preguntó Ben a Poe.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo TÚ aquí? - Poe estaba incrédulo. -¡Ben, muchos piensan que estás muerto, amigo, y te vengo a encontrar en el lugar menos probable de la galaxia! - su rostro reflejaba una alegría sincera, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tono de voz de absoluta felicidad.

-¿Cómo? ¿No has venido por mí? - Ben no sabía cómo actuar ante la efusividad de su antiguo conocido.

-Ben, viejo amigo... El que nos hayamos encontrado es una gran coincidencia del destino. No sabía que estabas aquí.- afirmó Dameron. -Ahora, que tal si me liberas para ponernos al día.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando aquí? - Castel reclamó la atención de ambos.

-Es un viejo conocido, Castel. Es Comandante de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República.- dijo Ben mientras soltaba el amarre de Dameron.

-Ya no, dejé la flota hace unos meses.- corrigió sobándose las muñecas. -Ahora vuelo para la Resistencia.-

-¿El gran Poe Dameron dejó su brillante futuro en la Flota? Eso no puedo creerlo.- Ben sonaba irónico.

-Tu madre está al frente, Ben. Una amenaza se cierne sobre la galaxia. Lo menos que podía hacer era unirme a ellos para tratar de frenarla.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Que Leia estaba activamente al frente de la Resistencia había sido resultado de la campaña de desprestigio que estaba armado en su contra, pues detrás de todo estaba la facción centralista que era sabían que apoyaba un gobierno más autoritario, pero no tenían idea exactamente contra quien se enfrentaban.

-Soy Castel Newguy, por cierto.- Se presentó en vista de que Ben no lo iba a hacer. -Soy amigo de Ben, puedes decirme Cas. Mucho gusto.- estiró la mano a lo que Poe respondió de inmediato con una sonrisa encantadora, esa que Ben odiaba profundamente.

-Encantado, Cas. Un amigo de Ben seguro es mi amigo.-

-¿Esa amenaza de la que hablas es la que te trajo aquí? - interrumpió el pelinegro.

-En efecto, estoy en una misión de rescate de... Un momento... ¿Ben, que hacen ustedes piloteando una nave del Rinnrivin?- Poe cambió su postura relajada por una más a la defensiva. Aun había mucho que explicar.

-No sabíamos que se trataban de ellos.- respondió Cas en pánico. -Lo supimos hasta que vimos a los guerreros Amaxines y ya no había vuelta atrás.- se justificó.

-Es un contrato de tiempo determinado. Nos dedicamos al transporte de mercancías.- Ben se cruzó de brazos.

-Contrabando, querrás decir.- Poe aún los miraba con sospecha. -¿Tienen idea de lo que están transportando? -

-No, y en realidad no nos interesa. Una vez llegando a nuestro destino nos pagan y no volvemos a saber de ellos.

Poe no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que oía. Ben siempre le había parecido perfecto en todos los sentidos y más de una vez había envidiado lo que era y tenía. Ser hijo de Leia, en primer lugar, a la cual quería como una madre, su habilidad para manejar eso que llamaban La Fuerza, recibir el entrenamiento de los legendarios guerreros Jedi de la Antigua República, además de su altura imponente, su atractivo y su carácter serio y misterioso. Pero ahora, verlo convertido en prácticamente un delincuente, trabajando para la peor organización criminal que existía en la galaxia, lo hacía sentir defraudado por su ídolo. Eso era demasiado.

-¡Niños, Ben! ¡Están transportando niños y niñas! - empujó con fuerza a Ben y lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta. La diferencia de altura era evidente, pero no iba a dejar que lo intimidara. -¡Cientos de ellos, que fueron robados de sus hogares y están siendo llevados quién sabe a dónde, para quién sabe qué! ¡Y tú eres parte de eso! - Ben lo empujó con fuerza, logrando que lo soltara y casi se cae de espaldas pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

-¡No teníamos idea! ¡De haberlo sabido, jamás hubiéramos participa! - trató de justificarse.

-¡Pues ahora ya lo saben! - Poe desenfundó el bláster que ocultaba bajo su capa, apuntando hacia Ben. -¡O son parte del problema o son parte de la solución!-

Castel y Ben levantaron los brazos. Podían ver la determinación en los ojos de Dameron, por lo que probablemente dispararía si alguien movía un solo músculo. Ben por su parte pensó lo fácil que sería desarmarlo usando La Fuerza, con tan solo desearlo, podría quitarle el arma e inmovilizarlo. Pero se había prometido jamás volver a hacerlo y, aunque el sueño que había tenido minutos antes se había sentido muy real, aun dudaba de su veracidad. Así que no, no recurriría a La Fuerza, lo mejor sería negociar.

-¿¡Qué vas a hacer, Ben!? - gritó Poe.

-Poe, amigo, vamos a calmarnos.- Cas dio un paso adelante sin bajar los brazos. Poe apuntó directamente hacia él.

-Vamos, Dameron, no creerás que enserio estamos inmiscuidos en esto. Tú me conoces.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Te conozco? Porque Ben Solo jamás se metería con esa clase de escoria. El Ben Solo que conozco es un guerrero noble que usa su poder para proteger a la galaxia. El Ben Solo que conozco es un Jedi, no un bandido sin vergüenza.- Escupió las palabras de tal modo que taladraron en la mente del ahora fugitivo, Ben Solo. Un breve pero incomodo silencio hizo denso el ambiente.

-Tienes razón, no me conoces, pero puedes estar seguro que jamás lastimaría a un niño.- Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al decir eso. Tal vez era su conciencia la que le reclamaba. -Baja el arma, Poe. Somos parte de la solución.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las fragatas aterrizaron en la amplia plataforma de lo que parecía una base militar, construida en un planetoide desolado. La ubicación era algún punto de las Regiones Desconocidas, apartado de cualquier ruta por la que se atreviera a navegar cualquier nave. Por el cristal panorámico pudo observar que había gente esperando su llegada, soldados forrados de pies a cabeza por armaduras blancas, que tanto les recordaban a las tropas imperiales.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió, desplegando la rampa que permitía el descenso desde ella. Un oficial moreno, vestido de gris oscuro, salió primero y se dirigió hacia otro que esperaba en el andén de descarga.

-Teniente Verderer, esperando instrucciones.- hizo un saludo militar tal vez un poco forzado.

-Bienvenido, Teniente.- le devolvió el saludo marcial. -Dirija a las nuevas tropas serie RS a los cuarteles en la sección 5-D. Serán puestos en Reacondicionamiento de inmediato.

-Entendido, señor.- se dio la vuelta para regresar a la nave y subió nuevamente por la rampa. El Coronel lo observo un momento, pues no se le hacía conocido, pero pensó en que la armada estaba creciendo con rapidez y tenía que acostumbrarse a ver nuevas caras constantemente.

Ya dentro de la fragata, se le acercaron otros dos oficiales, uno con el cabello casi blanco y el otro tan alto que el pantalón le quedaba corto a simple vista.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se lo creyó, Poe? - preguntó Ben vestido de oficial.

-Todo en orden, chicos. No sospechó nada.- Contestó Poe, quitándose la gorra y acomodándose el cabello con las manos.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una pésima idea.- Cas estaba muy nervioso. Sentía que sudaba a mares dentro del uniforme. -Jamás lograremos entrar sin que nos descubran.-

-Si te ven así de inquieto por supuesto que van a sospechar, Castel.- Ben trató de calmarlo. -Necesitamos apegarnos al plan: llevamos a los niños adentro y Poe buscará los controles de comunicación para mandar nuestra ubicación a la Resistencia, mientras tanto tú y yo investigaremos de qué se trata todo esto y para quién está trabajando el Rinnrivin. Así de sencillo.- lo cierto es que buscaba la manera de convencerse a sí mismo.

Una vez que hecho hecho una tregua con Poe, este les contó cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Unos días atrás, un viejo conocido del planeta Kijimi, le había dado la información de que el Rinnrivin estaba preparando una gran expedición, solicitando pilotos experimentados para una ruta potencialmente mortal y que les iba a pagar excesivamente bien por el riesgo que significaba y por su discreción al no enterarse de que era lo que transportaban, por lo que solicitó autorización a la Organa General para investigar, pues el objetivo era descubrir para quien trabajaba ese sindicato criminal.

Pudo enterarse del lugar donde recogerían la mercancía, sobornando a una prostituta de K'al, el planeta burdel constantemente frecuentado por la escoria de la galaxia, entre ellos los Amaxines.

Llegó con unas horas de anticipación, tomando la peligrosa ruta de la Nebulosa 7293 y ahí fue donde se enteró que la mercancía era, en realidad, unos 200 niños y niñas, de entre 6 y 12 años, some tal vez más pequeños, de diferentes planetas y especies humanoides, que han sido arrancados de sus hogares por el Rinnrivin. También se enteró que este era apenas un lote entre cientos, que clasificaban con números de serie, como si se tratara de un ganado de banthas.

Lo que no había podido averiguar era para qué o para quién eran todos esos niños y la única forma de lograrlo era no impedir que los trasladaran y seguirlos hacia su destino. Había logrado colarse en la nave de Ben y Cas un momento antes del despegue, siendo una fortuita casualidad que haya sido la de ellos.

Lograron someter con facilidad a los tres oficiales que viajaban en la nave, para suplantar sus identidades al momento de llegar a la base y hubo una mezcla de coraje y asombro cuando descubrieron que los 20 niños que transportaban estaban en un estado de sonambulismo, seguro por alguna droga administrada, que les permitía ver y caminar, pero no estar consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por lo que tampoco podían quejarse u oponer resistencia. A pesar de eso, los niños se veían relativamente bien. Ninguno tenía marcas de golpes o alguna otra herida visible y tal vez algunos estaban muy delgados, pero no cerca de la desnutrición.

Entre los tres, levantaron a todos los pequeños y los acomodaron en fila para que empezaran a salir de la nave, copiando a los niños de las otras naves. Ben, Poe y Castel sólo compartían miradas de complicidad, cargadas de culpa y remordimiento por no poder hacer nada en ese momento por los pequeños, pero si el objetivo era rescatarlos a todos, tenían que seguir el plan para pedir refuerzos.

Caminaron por la bahía hacia las puertas del cuartel. Siguieron los carteles que lea indicaban la dirección hacia la que tenían que ir. Al llegar a una bifurcación, Poe vio un letrero que indicaba que la torre de comunicaciones estaba a la derecha y rápidamente se escabulló en esa dirección.

Castel y Ben continuaron guiando a los niños, uno al frente y el otro al final del grupo, respectivamente. Al atravesar la puerta mecánica que marcaba el cuartel 5D, se encontraron una centena de cubículos separados por mamparas, cada uno con un sillón médico, pantalla holográfica apagada y un equipo de monitoreo médico. Una oficial los recibió y comenzó a distribuir a cada niño en un cubículo, sentándolos y pegando sensores en las sienes de su cabeza.

De inmediato, una docena de androides sobre ruedas se colocaron en los pasillos que separaban cada línea de mamparas y se quedaron ahí perfectamente quietos.

-¡Ey, ustedes dos! - gritó la oficial de tez morena y ojos verdes rasgados, quien ya se encontró cerca de la puerta para salir. Ambos se tensaron en el momento y colocaron sus manos en los blásters que traían enfundados en el cinturón. -¿Planean quedarse ahí toda la noche? ¿O desean una agradable sesión se reacondicionamiento para ustedes? - el tono de la mujer era irónico y relajado, por lo que ambos bajaron la guardia y caminaron hacia ella. Cas le dedicó una sonrisa boba que ella respondió con otra más natural.

-Se ve que son nuevos. No se preocupen, este es apenas el tercer grupo que vigilo. Pueden esperar en el cuarto de control pero va para largo. Los chicos estarán conectados por lo menos unas 4 horas antes de que haya un receso para que los droides evalúen. Cuando quieran, el comedor está en el nivel 12. Bienvenidos, novatos.- ambos se sorprendieron por la familiaridad en que fueron tratados y casi gritan de euforia al entrar al cuarto de control y verso solos, junto con un gran acervo de hologramas con información . Todo estaba siendo más sencillo de lo que creyeron. Tal vez demasiado.

\- Atención: inicio de fase 1 de Reacondicionamiento .- anunció una voz mecánica por el altavoz.

Llevaban alrededor de hora y media copiando la información relevante en un holopad, mientras que a los niños dentro de los cubículos se les proyectaban diferentes imágenes, al parecer sin sentido ni orden. Imágenes aleatorias de la galaxia, estrellas, súper novas, diferentes planetas, satélites, todas sin conexión entre sí.

La cantidad de datos era impresionante. Miles de grupos han pasado por esas instalaciones, que por lo que pudieron constatar, operaba desde hacía poco menos de 15 años.

Cada grupo se quedaba un promedio de seis meses antes de ser trasladados a otras instalaciones, recibiendo sesiones de lo que llamaban Reacondicionamiento, complementado con entrenamientos de resistencia física, táctico militar y manejo de armas láser. Estaban creando un ejército, eso era evidente, pero en ningún lado podría encontrar alguna referencia hacia la organización que estaba detrás. Toda la información había sido censurada o borrada adrede. No dejaban cabos sueltos.

-Esto es una locura, Ben. ¡Son miles de niños! ¿¡Qué clase de loco se roba miles de niños en una década!? - Castel estaba abrumado por lo que leía, era demasiado para su entendimiento.

-Sólo puede haber una razón para crear un ejército de este calibre: Dominación. Para quien sea que esté trabajando el Rinnrivin, planea tomar el control no de un sistema, sino que apostaría que de la galaxia entera.- Ben estaba intranquilo. Algo dentro de él le gritaba que ya sabía la respuesta a sus dudas. Había estado muy cerca de caer en manos de alguien que era totalmente capaz de planear y ejecutar algo como esto, solo que no se atrevía a aceptarlo.

Poe les avisó por el Inter comunicador que había logrado llegar a su objetivo y estaba esperando la oportunidad para comunicarse con la Resistencia.

El sonido de una especie de campana llamó su atención.

\- Atención: Inicio de Fase 2 de Reacondicionamiento .- volvió a anunciar la misma voz robótica.

Ben y Cas miraron por el ventanal hacia la sala de Reacondicionamiento. En los proyectores comenzaron a correr una grabación con una voz en off masculina, con tono severo, que narraba sucesos acompañado de imágenes alusivas.

\- "La Galaxia se encuentra sumida en un caos total. La violencia, la inseguridad y la pobreza rigen el día a día de miles de Sistemas. La inestabilidad se encuentra latente en cada rincón de todos los sectores. No hay progreso social ni crecimiento económico , los ricos se vuelven cada vez más ricos y los pobres se acumulan por millones. La esclavitud y explotación han alcanzado cifras inimaginables. Se trafica con la vida de los seres, pero hay democracia. Esto es lo que presume el Gobierno de la Nueva República , que todos los sistemas tienen una voz y son libres de opinar sus puntos de vista. Pero la democracia no ha traído más que desdicha para la mayoría, a causa de un régimen que no está consciente de las necesidades de cada sistema, que tan sólo unos años después de derrotar al Imperio en una lucha encarnizada que cobró la vida de millones de soldados, logró destruir la estabilidad que regía en la Galaxia ".-las imágenes mostraban la miseria que se vivía en los sistemas del Borde Exterior, la explotación en las Colonia y Bordes Medio e Interior, contrastante con la opulencia de los Sistemas del Núcleo.

\- "Es momento de poner un freno a un sistema que ha demostrado su ineficacia e ineptitud para gobernar, que ha decidido ver hacia otro lado ante los gritos de ayuda de los planetas más necesitados y que no ha actuado con determinación para proteger a sus habitantes de las amenazas de la esclavitud, la piratería y el tráfico ilegal de recursos. Para esto estamos aquí, para esto están USTEDES aquí. A partir de este momento ustedes forman parte de un gran ejército, que tiene como objetivo devolver la paz y la estabilidad a la Galaxia, apoyando a un nuevo régimen que está determinado a no hacer caso omiso a las amenazas que se ciernen sobre su territorio, que castigará con mano dura a quien atente contra la seguridad de sus habitantes y que no perdonará traición hacia el bien común ".- Ahora se muestra en pantalla imágenes del ejército, de jóvenes entrenado con cara de orgullo y felicidad.

"Ustedes fueron elegidos para luchar en el ejército de la Primera Orden, la armada más grande y poderosa que jamás se haya visto antes. Ustedes son los portadores de la justicia y la verdad. Su esfuerzo será reconocido con creces y pasarán a la historia como los libertadores de la Galaxia, quienes acabarán con la negligencia de un gobierno y darán paso a otro, más fuerte, más experimentado y decidido a traer la estabilidad que tanto se necesita ". El escudo de la Primera Orden aparecía en primer plano, con escenas de fondo que demostraban el armamento, la flota y el gran ejército que poseía.

-¡La Primera Orden! ¡Snoke está detrás de todo esto! - gritó Ben al tiempo que golpeaba con los puños el tablero.

-¿Lo conoces, Ben? ¿Sabes de quién se trata? - preguntó Cas

-Perfectamente, él es la razón por la que terminé hundido en Thune. Fue por él que yo...- Asesiné a mi tío Luke y destruí la Academia , quería decir, pero las palabras no salieron, primero porque no se atrevía a decirlo y segundo porque la grabación transmitió una imagen que robó toda su atención e hizo que se tambaleara el piso debajo de sus pies.

\- "Nuestros líderes nos guiarán hacia el triunfo, ellos tienen la experiencia para instaurar el nuevo gobierno con justicia y dignidad. El Líder Supremo Snoke tiene un compromiso con el progreso de las naciones y es a él, junto con el equipo que lo respalda, a quien debemos seguir ".- Una imagen del viejo Snoke, con su cara demacrada pero sonriente, dando la mano a gente en situación vulnerable apareció en la pantalla, pero fue la persona que estaba detrás de él en la imagen la que hizo que casi se le explotara la cabeza a Ben. Una mujer, de unos 20 años, hermosa, cabello por debajo de los hombros, vestida completamente de negro, con semblante serio pero con unos ojos marrones que reconocería en cualquier lugar, sin importar el tiempo que pase.

-REY… - Ben sintió como el aire abandonaba pulmones y como la bilis subía por su garganta. Podría haber caído muerto en ese momento, de no ser por los ojos marrones en la proyección que lo mantenían aferrado a este mundo. ¿Cómo era posible? Después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que había pasado, la fueron. Era ella, sin duda. La misma niña que conoció hacía ya tanto tiempo, ahora convertida en mujer.

Una alarma de emergencia lo sacó de sus pensamientos, algo había salido mal. La transmisión en las pantallas se interrumpió y las luces se encendieron. Unos segundos después, entró Poe al cuarto de control, con el bláster en alto, trabando la puerta deslizable detrás de él.

-¡Buenas noticias, logré contactar a la Resistencia! Estarán por aquí en un par de horas

-¡Abran la puerta! - se oyó un grito desde afuera.

-¡Malas noticias, nos descubrieron! -

-¿Y tardarán un par de horas? ¡Estaremos muertos para cuando lleguen! - chilló Castel.

-¡No entremos en pánico! - trató de calmarlo Ben, pero lo cierto es que llevaba ya varios minutos en pánico él mismo.- Necesitamos salir de aquí e inhabilitar la base para poder sacar a los niños.

-Los generadores se encuentran en los niveles inferiores. Pude ver el mapa mientras recorría los pasillos. ¿Pero cómo vamos a pasar frente a todos los guardias que están del otro lado? - Dameron apuntó con el dedo a la puerta. Justo en ese momento oyeron como la puerta estaba a punto de ceder, dando paso a sus enemigos.

-Cas, este es el momento en donde pides que te rescaten.- le dijo Ben y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, lo tomó por la espalda, ahorcándolo con el brazo y apuntando el bláster en su cabeza. La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a seis soldados, siguiendo a la oficial que le había sonreído a Cas una hora antes.

-¡No den ni un paso más o le disparo! - Ben aprovechó el desconocimiento de los oficiales para que pensaran que Castel era uno de ellos.

-¡Soy su rehén, por favor, no disparen! -

-¡Estabas con él! ¿No sabías que era un traidor? - cuestionó la oficial.

-¡Silencio! ¡Voy a dispararle! - gritó Ben apretando el agarre.

-¡Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya era su prisionero! - insistió Cas con dificultad, pues estaba a un paso de no poder respirar por la fuerza de Ben.

La cara de la oficial, que al principio era de preocupación, cambió por una completamente fría y malvada.

-Entonces, en este caso, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para pertenecer a la Primera Orden.- le dijo a Castel viéndolo directo a los y disparó su bláster directo hacia su pecho.

Cas cerró los ojos esperando sentir el dolor que le causaría el impacto del láser en su pecho. Era su fin. Su muerte era inminente. Pero el impacto no llegó, más bien el agarre de Ben desapareció y al abrir los ojos observó al rayo láser, inmóvil, suspendido en el aire y a Ben Solo con el brazo extendido, ejerciendo alguna especie de magia que frenaba su avance.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, en especial Ben, que por un reflejo instintivo había detenido la trayectoria del rayo con ayuda de La Fuerza, con extrema facilidad.

Ahí estaba lo que tanto tiempo trato de suprimir. Sentía el poder de La Fuerza recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo, conectándolo con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, afinando sus sentidos. Y con la misma facilidad con la que lo había detenido, con tan sólo un imperceptible movimiento de la mano en alto, cambió su trayectoria, de regreso a su origen, impactando de lleno el abdomen de la oficial.

Poe reaccionó inmediatamente disparando su arma, lo que Cas y Ben replicaron y en menos de 5 segundos, los seis soldados estaban en el piso.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios, Solo!? - exclamó Poe.

-Yo... no sé... lo siento- Ben estaba aturdido. La situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-¡De que hablas, hombre! ¡Nos has salvado la vida! Debemos irnos ahora.-

Castel y Poe salieron primero, Ben se retrasó unos segundos tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido. Agitando la cabeza, trató de recomponerse y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Siguieron por los corredores de la base, evitando toparse con tropas lo más posible, aunque no estaban exentos de algunos encuentros. Cuando llegaron a los niveles inferiores, dispararon a las instalaciones de los generadores, cortando la energía principal de la base y quedando sólo con la iluminación de emergencia.

La alarma continuaba sonando cuando regresaron a los corredores principales para poner a los niños a salvo. De repente, al dar vuelta en un pasillo pudieron ver a unos soldados apuntando hacia un grupo de niños acurrucados todos juntos en el suelo, con toda la intención de disparar.

-¿¡Qué hacen!? - gritó Poe escandalizado. Los soldados no los reconocieron al verlos vestidos de oficiales y pensaron que eran sus superiores.

-¡Procediendo con el protocolo de limpieza, Señor! -

-¡Idiotas, son los intrusos! - gritó desde el lado contrario la oficial que le había disparado a Cas, quien se acercaba con una mano en el vientre, mal herida y desangrándose, pero disparando el bláster con la otra.

Ben volvió a hacer uso de la fuerza, esta vez desarmando a los soldados y aventándolos hacia donde estaba la oficial, tirándola a ella de paso.

-¡Cas, Poe, tenemos que reunir a todos los niños! ¡Los van a matar! - Ben sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas, el poder inundando cada célula de su cuerpo. La Fuerza estaba con él, ya no había marcha atrás.

Continuaron recorriendo las instalaciones, logrando salvar a los niños que se encontraban en el camino. La mayoría estaban lúcidos, libres del efecto de cualquier sedante e incluso, algunos de los más grandes fueron capaces de ayudar a movilizar a los más pequeños. Concentraron a todos los niños en una gran bodega de suministros, si bien las tropas asentadas en la ubicación no eran muchas, en cualquier momento podrían llegar a refuerzos. La pregunta era ¿Quién llegaría antes? ¿La Resistencia o la Primera Orden?

-Atención, Protocolo de Limpieza General en 2 minutos. Procedan a abandonar la base.- dijo una voz robótica por el altavoz.

-¿¡Que quiere decir!? - Preguntó Cas mientras trataba de acomodar a todos los niños.

-¡Estos malditos! ¡Van a volar la base, quieren borrar cualquier rastro! - la frustración era evidente en el tono de Poe. -¡Vayamos a las naves, cada quien piloteará una! -

-¡No hay suficiente tiempo para que los llevemos a todos! - Ben miró a su alrededor, eran poco menos de 200 niños, todos asustados y nerviosos. -Tampoco podemos desactivarlo, ¡no hay suficiente tiempo! - Ben los miró tratando de encontrar una solución en sus compañeros.

-¡Ben, usa La Fuerza, debe haber algo que puedas hacer! - Poe le animó.

-¡No, no puedo! ¡Hace años que me cerré a ella! ¡Es imposible que pueda protegerlos a todos! -

-Estamos bajo tierra, tal vez esto funcione como un bunker.- Se iniciará a fijar en las estructuras del techo, construido con placas de metal. Probablemente resistiera una explosión pero probablemente no.

-Atención, Protocolo de Limpieza General en 1 minuto. Procedan a abandonar la base.- repitió por el altavoz.

-¡Puedes hacerlo, Ben Solo, tú sabes de lo que eres capaz! - Poe lo tomó por los hombros, en un gesto a ánimo y apoyo.

-De lo que soy capaz...- susurró Ben para sí mismo, recordando los sucesos que lo llevaría al exilio. Era capaz de usar La Fuerza para atacar a su tío y maestro, para quemar hasta las cenizas el trabajo de años de esfuerzo y atentar contra la vida de estudiantes inocentes que seguían incondicionalmente el código Jedi. De eso era capaz si usaba La Fuerza.

-Atención, Protocolo de Limpieza General en 30 segundos. Procedan a abandonar la base.-

\- ¡Es nuestro fin! - las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Cas, pero su llanto se perdía entre el de los niños.

Ben miró a su nuevamente, estaban perdidos. En el fondo había pensado que esta misión de rescate podría redimirlo, pagar la deuda moral que había contraído hacía cuatro años. Incluso, tal vez, podría acercarse de nuevo a su madre. Pero había fallado y si ella se enteraba de su participación, sería otra decepción agregada a su lista. Moriría siendo una decepción, tal como había vivido.

-Atención, Protocolo de Limpieza General en 10...- comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

\- 9-

Los ojos de Ben se posaron en una pequeña parada en un rincón, que lo miraba fijamente.

-8-

No era ella, Rey, estaba seguro, pero debería la misma edad que cuando la conoció. No más de 7 años, delgada y con grandes ojos avellana.

-7-

No la había podido proteger en ese tiempo y ahora estaba en manos del enemigo. Había fracasado una vez y ahora no sería diferente.

-6-

¿De qué servía todo poder si no podías proteger a quien te necesita?

-5-

De nada, no servía de nada... pero tenía que intentarlo. Debía salir de ésta e ir por ella. Rey. ¡Estaba viva! ¡Y ahora sabía dónde encontrarla!

-4-

Respiró profundamente y buscó en su interior la conexión. La Fuerza rodeaba a todos y cada uno se los seres que habitan el universo y él era capaz de sentir esa energía y moldearla a su antojo.

-3-

Todos los niños, sus amigos en esa sala, el oxígeno presente en el aire, el metal sobre sus cabezas... todos tenían su huella en la fuerza.

-2-

Concentró su energía desde el interior. Esa que lo embriagaba más que cualquier alcohol y lo hacía sentir invencible, sólo que ahora tenía un propósito, una razón de ser. Tenía que lograrlo.

-1-

La tierra donde estaban parados tembló, las cajas de suministros cayeron al suelo, las tenues luces de emergencia se apagaron por completo y las paredes vibraron con intensidad unos minutos. El metal de paredes y techo cambio de color por un rojo vivo, haciéndoles saber que la temperatura había subido en unos segundos. Las estructuras amenazaban con colapsar pero había algo que lo evitaba. Era Ben, ejerciendo un empuje invisible, usando La Fuerza para proteger al grupo. Era invisible para los ojos de todos, pero aun así podían sentir que algo estaba ahí evitando que el cuarto se les viniera encima. Era indescriptible.

Ben sintió que la presión caía sobre él, aplastante y brutal. Estaba usando toda su energía para contener el poder de la explosión. Le dolía cada hueso, cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero no podía ceder. Un grito ronco salió de su garganta. Después, todo se puso negro. Ya no hubo dolor y sintió que pudo respirar con normalidad.

Abrió los ojos y ya no se encontraron en la base, dentro de la bodega, con Cas, Poe y los niños. Era de noche y estaba en un desierto, con dunas enormes y un viento que hacía que le picara en la piel el choque con los minúsculos granos de arena. Un grito infantil a sus espaldas hizo que volteara.

-¡Rey! - le gritó a La Niña que venía corriendo hacia él. Se agachó y abrió los brazos para recibirla en ellos, pero ella no lo vio y pasó a través de él como si no estuviera. Lo cierto es que no estaba él ahí para ella. Era un vistazo de La Fuerza hacia el pasado.

La siguió por una gran duna de arena, que la pequeña con trabajo escaló y al llegar a la cima pudo ver parte de un crucero imperial enterrado en la arena, vestigio de la batalla de que se había llevado a cabo en ese sistema.

Rey comenzó a descender por el montículo, pero la inercia le ganó y cayó rodando hasta la base. Ben bajó con facilidad y la siguió de cerca. La Niña se ocultó en una cavidad que formaba la chatarra de la nave, pero él no pudo seguirla, ningún adulto sería capaz de entrar.

-Rey, cariño, soy Ben, estoy aquí.- no podía verla dentro por la oscuridad de la noche.

-Ben, ¿Dónde estás? - le escuchó la voz llorosa de Rey. -Prometiste que estarías conmigo.- por un momento, Ben creyó que lo podía ver, pero era nada más un lamento por sentirse abandonada.

-Lo siento mucho, nunca debí haberte dejado.- Ben sintió las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas y su corazón romperse ante la impotencia de no poder ayudarla.

Un segundo después vio como un hombre desconocido se arrodillaba junto a él, buscando también a Rey.

-Sal de ahí, pequeña. No tengas miedo.- dijo el hombre que se quitó el turbante que llevaba y pudo ver que tenía unos cuarenta y tantos años.

-¿Ben? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó Rey.

-No, pero he venido a ayudarte. Tu familia me envió para llevarte a casa.- dijo el hombre. A Ben se le hizo familiar y tardó unos segundos en ubicarlo de la grabación de la Primera Orden.

-¡Rey, no le creas! - Ben trató de golpearlo, pero sólo cayó al frente.

-Yo no tengo familia, sólo a mi mamá y ella ya no está.-

-Tú abuelo es muy anciano, pero puede protegerte.- el hombre estiró el brazo para que ella tomara su mano.

-¡No, Rey, no vayas con él!- no importaba cuánto se lastimara la garganta al gritar, era imposible cambiar el pasado.

Rey tomó la mano del hombre y éste la ayudó a salir.

Ya afuera la cargó y la cubrió entre la tela de su túnica para protegerla del frío de la noche.

-Estás a salvo conmigo, pequeña.- y se alejó con ella por el desierto.

Ben cayó de rodillas, impotente ante lo que acababa de observar. ¿Por qué La Fuerza le mostraba esto ahora? ¿Por qué no 15 años atrás, cuando podría haberla buscado?

-Ben, aún hay tiempo.- Alzó la vista y la vio. Rey convertida en una mujer hermosa, poderosa a simple vista, con esos ojos avellana que quedarían grabados por siempre en su mente.

-Rey...- no tenía más palabras, se quedó sin aliento.

-Es el momento de que regreses por mí.-

De un momento a otro, todo desapareció. Estaba en una completa oscuridad y de golpe, el dolor en su cuerpo regresó, acompañado también por la peor migraña de su vida.

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero estaba muy débil y adolorido para lograrlo. Un olor antiséptico llegó a su nariz y la sensación de una cama suave reconfortó un poco su dolor.

-Tranquilo, Ben, aún estás muy débil. Necesitas descansar.- reconoció la voz de la mujer que le hablaba y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Probablemente, de haber tenido la energía suficiente, hubiera salido corriendo en ese momento.

-Ma... Madre.- murmuró débilmente.

-Shh... Ya habrá tiempo para hablar. Vuelve a dormir.- rozó su mejilla y su tacto calmó la inquietud de Ben.

Y cayó en un sueño profundo.


	5. Maestros y Aprendices

Despertó nuevamente sobresaltada. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido el mismo sueño en los seis meses pasados desde su salida de Exegol. No era todas las noches y no tan intenso como la primera vez, pero sí lo suficiente para restarle importantes horas de sueño a la semana.   
Se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la sala de entrenamiento continua a sus cuarteles.  
Realizaría el ritual una vez más, pero sería la última. Si no funcionaba tenía que buscar otra manera de hacerlo. No se podía dar por vencida.  
Llevaba mucho tiempo intentándolo, usar La Fuerza para conectarse con Ben Solo. Si el místico poder le estaba mandando las visiones, entonces recurriría a él para hallar al Jedi. No sabía que pasaría o qué haría cuando lo hiciera, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que sentía una necesidad imperiosa de encontrarlo, que rayaba en la obsesión.   
En todos sus años de entrenamiento en la doctrina Sith, había aprendido infinidad de rituales, pero sólo uno en específico que podría ayudarle.   
Tomó el cuenco de aurodio y la daga Sith que eran de las pocas pertenencias que había traído con ella. Se hincó en el piso y arremangó la blusa de seda negra que vestía, lo que dejó en descubierto las múltiples heridas del brazo, algunas recientes y otras cicatrizadas, producto de meses de llevar a cabo el ritual. Respiró profundamente e hizo un corte profundo en un claro que aún quedaba en la piel de su antebrazo y su sangre brotó en un hilo que cayó directo al recipiente. 

-"Ninûsh châts shaklai"- (la sangre paga el precio)  
-"Hâsk eyah-seh kaarshâsot"- (el dolor purifica al guerrero)

De la nada, se encendió una llama verdosa en donde estaba contenida su sangre.

-"Wai zeechma jen"- (no necesito ver en la oscuridad)  
-"Haru wo nun jen-zayin"- (porque soy una con ella)

Acercó la daga al fuego, hasta que el metal de ésta quedó al rojo vivo.

-"Qyâsik chwit-atul qo"- (La Fuerza guía mi camino)  
-"Ye nu ka-haat chwituskak"- (y me lleva a donde debo ir) 

Llevó la punta del arma hacia su herida, que aún seguía sangrando y apretó con fuerza para cauterizarla. El dolor era terrible y la hizo temblar por un momento, pero de su garganta no salió ninguna queja.  
El cuenco encendido comenzó a emanar un vapor oscuro, que Asha aspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, dejando que llenara cada rincón de sus pulmones.

\- "Qyâsik Sith. Midwan Sith. Irluuk Sith"-(Fuerza perfecta, poder perfecto, destino perfecto)

Al decir la última frase, cayó en una especie de trance y al abrir los ojos, se vio en una absoluta oscuridad infinita. Ya no estaba en la habitación, en la Supremacía, ya no estaba en el mismo plano. 

Se levantó y a pesar de que no podía ver el piso donde se encontraba parada ni mucho menos algún camino por donde ir, comenzó a avanzar aparentemente sin un rumbo fijo. 

Caminó por mucho tiempo, sin estar segura de cuanto en realidad, cuando vio a lo lejos a una persona. Sabía de antemano que era su propio reflejo, en un muro que no tenía principio ni fin, pero en el que se reflejaba perfectamente, pues parecía una piedra pulida, al punto de parecer un espejo. 

Caminó paralela a la pared. Muchas veces había tratado de ver a través de ella, corroborar si algo se encontraba del otro lado. Siempre había sido inútil. En la oscuridad, lo único que veía era su reflejo. Con la yema de los dedos rozaba la superficie mientras avanzaba y la frustración crecía dentro de ella. Estaba segura que otra vez había fracasado. Tenía que pensar bien cuál sería el siguiente paso. Si La Fuerza no le había sido útil para encontrarlo, dudaba también de los métodos convencionales. Después de todo, la galaxia era enorme y nadie tenía noticias de su paradero desde hacía 4 años. Podría estar muerto, incluso. Aunque algo le decía que no era así.  
Tal vez lo mejor sería que dejara el asunto tranquilo, ignorara las visiones y se concentrara en su carrera por el dominio de la galaxia, pero no se podía engañar a sí misma. La necesidad de descubrir el porqué de sus sueños, la razón por la que sentía tan cercano a un hombre que jamás había visto en persona y la rara conexión con él, era aún más fuerte que su ansia de poder. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto. 

Muchas veces se había sorprendido revisando los archivos que tenía sobre Ben Solo, observando su holograma por horas, tratando de descifrar el sentimiento que le causaba el mirarlo fijamente. No había hablado de eso con nadie. Ni con Pryde, Snoke ni mucho menos sus discípulos. Los Caballeros de Ren lo conocían, habían estudiado la doctrina Jedi junto a él, pero jamás lo habían mencionado, ni una sola vez, y ella nunca había preguntado. No podía ponerse en evidencia ante ellos. Ya de por si era muy compleja la relación que tenía con ellos.  
Se paró en seco, puso ambas manos sobre la pared y observó su reflejo, mirándola a los ojos. Por un momento pensó que una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en los labios de su proyección, como si se estuviera burlando de la desesperación que la recorría de pies a cabeza, mientras recordaba el cúmulo de sentimientos que la embargaba en cada visión y cada sueño que había tenido hasta ese día. 

-¡Maldición!- gritó y con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó la superficie con ambos puños.

Un pequeño temblor se desató luego del golpe, algo que sorprendió a Asha. Era algo nuevo, nunca había pasado. Reuniendo toda su fuerza volvió a golpear el muro. Nuevamente, un temblor. Sintió un ligero dolor en los nudillos pero se distrajo al oír un fuerte sonido de fractura en la piedra, como si en alguna zona, el muro se hubiera roto por el golpe. Golpeó dos, tres veces más. El temblor se hizo más intenso. Sus nudillos sangraban, pero pronto una grieta que venía desde la parte superior hasta el suelo se abrió, con el espacio suficiente para pasar a través de ella. 

Apenas puso un pie del otro lado, un intenso zumbido llegó a sus oídos; nunca había escuchado nada igual, pero en lugar de causarle alguna molestia, la llenaba de expectativa. Esta vez todo era nuevo y diferente.

Detrás del muro, la atmósfera era muy densa. Rayos de tormenta a lo lejos, le daban al espacio un tono grisáceo, que cambiaba de tonalidad de acuerdo a la intensidad de la descarga eléctrica. La neblina y la humedad extrema le dificultaban la respiración, pronto se sintió mareada por el poco oxígeno que recibía, pero zumbido la hacía avanzar al frente. Por momentos, la neblina se hacía tan espesa que no podía ver ni sus manos frente a ella, lo que la ponía nerviosa. Qué curioso, la oscuridad total no la asustaba, al contrario, la hacía sentir cómoda, pero esta nueva claridad, aunque tenue, la hacía enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Unos pasos más al frente, los rayos se hicieron más intensos y su campo de visión se fue ampliando. Fue ahí cuando notó que a unos 20 metros adelante, en el suelo, acostado, de espaldas a ella, una persona yacía inmóvil. El zumbido se intensificó al punto de ser ensordecedor. Se concentró en La Fuerza para saber si estaba vivo o muerto, pero no pudo sentir nada. Ni vida, ni muerte. Era como si La Fuerza no rodeara a ese ser, lo cual era imposible.

Se acercó un poco más, y reconoció a Ben Solo aun sin estar de frente, por tantas veces de haberlo visto en sueños, por su tamaño, por su musculatura. Su cabello negro y abundante, más largo en esta realidad, le hizo pensar que no era una visión del pasado y que más bien, estaba observando el presente.

Su corazón latía con rapidez y junto a la falta de aire, la dejaba sin aliento. Quería romper la distancia que los separaba, pero ya no pudo avanzar ni un paso más. No entendía porque no percibía su huella en La Fuerza, pero sí notaba la respiración pausada que lo movía levemente. Estaba dormido. Justo cuando pensó en llamarlo por su nombre, una voz infantil resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo que la intensidad de los relámpagos se intensificara.

-¡Ben!- buscó a su alrededor de donde provenía, pero no tuvo éxito. Esperaba encontrar a su propia versión infantil, como otras veces había pasado, pero esta vez no apareció. 

Fijó su atención nuevamente en Ben y pudo captar que el zumbido cambiaba su frecuencia al llegar a él, como si las ondas se encontraran con una barrera impenetrable. Se concentró para poder levantarlo con La Fuerza, pero nuevamente percibió que un escudo lo rodeaba. Entonces, entendió lo que pasaba. La razón por la que no lo había hallado antes, por la que no podía sentirlo en ese momento y por la que su poder no lograba alcanzarlo, era porque él mismo había bloqueado el acceso. Se había cerrado a La Fuerza, renegando del don que se le había concedido. Lo sabía porque ella misma solía hacerlo por momentos, pero si había logrado llegar hasta ahí, quería decir que algo lo hizo bajar la guardia, perder la concentración y debilitar su barrera.

-¡Ben!- nuevamente repitió su alter ego, justo cuando pensó en llamarlo, como si fuera la forma en que su voluntad se manifestara en este plano. Esta vez percibió que la respiración de Ben cambió. Estaba escuchando.

Quería que despertara y la viera, que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Él debía tener las respuestas y las necesitaba cuanto antes, pues estaba a un paso de perder la cordura. 

La falta de aire no ayudaba la situación, se sentía impotente al no poder avanzar más y sabía que su tiempo ahí, comprado con el ritual de sangre, llegaría a su fin en cualquier momento. Debía darse prisa, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. 

Se enfocó en alcanzarlo nuevamente con La Fuerza, esta vez usando toda su energía. La tormenta eléctrica se intensificaba a medida que Asha se proyectaba hacia él. El zumbido creció aún más, al punto de sentir la vibración bajo sus pies. Un llanto infantil llenó el ambiente y pudo ver imágenes en cada relámpago, fugaces y casi imposibles de captar.

-¡Ben, regresa por mí!- escucho gritar a lo lejos y un sentimiento de profunda tristeza la invadió, pero lo sentía tan suyo que estaba segura que siempre había estado ahí, solo que no quería aceptarlo y le imploró al Lado Oscuro que la ayudara a alejarlo nuevamente para no sentirse débil e indefensa.  
Ben respiraba agitado, como en un mal sueño. Presionó aún más con su energía y por fin, pudo avanzar. El bloqueo de Ben estaba cayendo. La tormenta eléctrica estaba ahora imparable y un fuerte viento alejó toda la neblina, haciendo que la capa de Asha ondeara en el aire.  
En unos segundos estuvo junto a él y se agachó para acercarse aún más. Por primera vez, al acercarse a su cuerpo inmóvil, pudo percibir su olor corporal, fresco, limpio y masculino y se sorprendió de lo mucho que le agradó. 

-Es el momento, Ben.- le susurró al oído. -Es hora de que vuelvas.- un impulso le hizo rozar su mejilla con la mano y en ese instante, La Fuerza se manifestó en todo su esplendor. 

El poder emanaba del joven Solo, llenaba ese espacio de luz y sombras y alcanzó a Asha. La energía la llenó y por un instante, casi pudo jurar que era parte de ella misma, como un volcán dormido en su interior que por fin despertaba, arrasando con todo lo que ya existía. Y desapareció.

Asha abrió los ojos abruptamente, rompiendo su enlace con La Fuerza. Cayó al piso violentamente después de estar suspendida en el aire. Su respiración era agitada y se sentía físicamente agotada. Meses de esfuerzo habían dado resultado. Por fin encontró a Ben Solo.   
Justo cuando había empezado a desistir, creyendo que era inútil seguir por ese camino, había conseguido traspasar la línea que le faltaba. 

No podía entender con exactitud todo lo que había pasado, pero el hecho de recordar el aroma de Ben y la sensación de su mejilla en su mano, cambiaba el rumbo de las cosas. Quería intentar una nueva conexión, pero estando tan débil podía ser peligroso. 

Quería dormir un poco pues probablemente podría descansar mejor que cualquier otro día.

-Lady Asha, lamento interrumpirla.- sonó la voz robótica de VK6-O por el Inter comunicador. -Se me ha ordenado informarle que el Líder Supremo Snoke requiere su presencia para acompañarlo en el desayuno, en punto de las 7 en horario estándar.-

-¿Que hora es, VK?.- bufó resignada.

-Son las 6 horas con 3 minutos, mi señora.-

Maldijo en su interior. Su descanso tendría que esperar.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Se miró en el espejo del vestidor mientras VK terminaba de acomodarle el saco negro de corte asimétrico, complementado con un cinturón grueso, donde portaría su sable de luz. A pesar de llevar un estilo militar, no perdía la línea femenina que resaltaba su bien formando cuerpo; pantalones ajustados y botas altas de cuero complementaban su atuendo. Estaba sorprendida por el trabajo de la androide, pues había logrado que desapareciera por completo cualquier rastro de la intensa noche que había pasado. Se veía fresca y radiante, como si hubiera dormido por doce horas. Llevaba el cabello semirecogido con trenzas, pues ahora solía llevarlo bastante más estilizado que cualquier otro estilo que antes hubiera utilizado.  
Agradeció con sinceridad la asistencia de la androide, pues no habría logrado ese resultado por ella misma. Se colocó el sable en el cinturón, respiró profundamente y salió de su apartamento con destino a lo incierto.

Caminó directo al elevador para subir los dos niveles que le separaban de la residencia privada del Líder Supremo. El trayecto ya lo conocía a la perfección puesto que Snoke la llamaba con frecuencia, ya fuera para compartir noticias de los avances de la Primera Orden o simplemente para hacerle perder el tiempo con conversaciones banales y carentes de importancia. Se preguntaba cuál sería esta vez.   
Al abrirse las puertas en el nivel, se topó con las imponentes puertas del apartamento principal del Crucero Supremacía, que se deslizaron hacia ambos lados, permitiendo el acceso de la invitada del Líder Supremo Snoke.   
La guardia pretoriana de élite se encontraba presente, sigilosa en el perímetro de la sala.

-Bienvenida, joven Asha. Adelante, toma asiento... ¡Androide, un servicio para su señoría! - dijo Snoke sin levantarse de su excesivamente grande silla del comedor. Con la luz artificial de la nave simulando la iluminación natural de un sol, sus rasgos se marcaban más que en la sala del trono. Se le veía mucho más delgado y deforme, con una tez verdosa que siempre hacía a Asha preguntarse si era un ser vivo.

-¿Quería verme, Líder Supremo Snoke?- la formalidad sonaba desdeñosa en la voz de la chica. 

Se acerco con paso seguro a la gran mesa de piedra pulida, perfectamente brillante y tomó asiento en el extremo contrario. De inmediato, el androide le sirvió un plato grande con una porción de brillantes frutos, traídos de diferentes puntos de la galaxia. 

-Mañana es un día importante, querida niña, pues empieza la cuenta regresiva para la destrucción de la Nueva República y toda la escoria que la conforma.- dijo mientras cortaba sutilmente un bocado de su plato.- 

-Estoy al tanto, Líder Supremo.- Asha tomó el tenedor pero no hizo intento alguno de empezar a comer. -Los centralistas se pronunciarán en contra de Villecham, ahora que está al frente del Senado.

-Y reconocerán al gobierno de la Primera Orden como suyo. Lo que tanto habíamos estado esperando.- dijo después de deglutir su bocado. -Y te quiero a ti junto a Carise Sindian cuando pronuncie su discurso, representándome a mi y a la Primera Orden. Necesito que estés atenta a cualquier eventualidad que pudiera suceder. Esto probablemente atraiga la atención de Leia Organa y su patética Resistencia y, con suerte, fuerce la aparición de Skywalker. Partirás mañana a primera hora hacia Arkanis.- tomó un sorbo de su cáliz dorado. 

-¿Yo? ¿Líder Supremo, cree que sea conveniente?-Asha buscaba una manera de salirse de la encomienda. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar por el momento. 

-¿Y por qué no lo sería?- contestó el viejo con tranquilidad. -Todos saben que eres mi protegida y comandas a las fuerzas militares bajo mi gracia. No se necesita más explicación. A menos que...- en un segundo, el tono de Snoke cambió a uno más frío y fijó la mirada en Asha, que no vio venir lo que le iba a decir. -A menos que tu cruzada por contactar al joven Solo te tenga demasiado ocupada para encargarte de la misión.- en su deforme rostro se dibujó una sonrisa malvada, pues sabía que había tomado por sorpresa a la chica.

Asha se quedó sin palabras. Sus barreras cayeron y en su cara se reflejaba una mezcla de miedo y frustración por haber sido descubierta. 

\- Yo... no... no sé de lo que habla.- lo negó sin pensarlo siquiera, porque sabía de antemano que era en vano. No había forma de que saliera de esta. 

-Asha, querida, yo esperaba que a estas alturas, a casi medio año de tu llegada con nosotros, hubieras encontrado en mí un apoyo para tus objetivos, que me tuvieras confianza y que me consideraras un guía para tu camino.- se recargó en el respaldo de su gran silla y continuó. -¿Creíste que no me enteraría? ¿Qué pasarían desapercibidos tus ritos y juegos Sith?- le sostenía la mirada cínica. Ya no saboreaba la comida, sino el hecho de hacerla sentir mal. 

-Cumplo la voluntad del Emperador, que es destruir a sus enemigos y Ben Solo es uno de ellos.- contestó lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque sentía que el corazón le latía con rapidez. 

-Tú buscas respuestas a preguntas que pueden ser peligrosas que te hagas. Tu objetivo ha sido marcado y es más grande que cualquier capricho que La Fuerza pueda despertar en ti.- volvió a erguirse y su tono se hizo serio de un momento a otro. -El llamado de la Luz puede ser intenso, pero no deja de ser un engaño, pues la esperanza sólo nos hace añorar cosas que no podemos tener.-

Un silencio incómodo se levantó entre ellos. La sorpresa inicial de Asha dio paso a una molestia que no se molestó en ocultar.

-No tengo porqué darle explicaciones de mis actos a usted, Snoke.- se levantó de golpe del asiento, soltando sin cuidado los cubiertos. caminó hacia la puerta con la intensión de irse, pero a medio camino volteó para enfrentar nuevamente al hombre, que no se había inmutado por el desplante. - Le recomiendo que empiece a aceptar que no estoy bajo su dominio y que no le conviene tenerme como enemiga, sino conocerá quien soy y de lo que soy capaz.-

Se dio la media vuelta y avanzó definitivamente a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, sintió como era catapultada hacia atrás, atraída por Snoke como un imán. Cayó al piso y trató de levantarse, pero era inútil, estaba paralizada. 

-¿Y quién eres tú?- el brazo enclenque de Snoke se encontraba levantado, sosteniendo invisiblemente a Asha con ayuda de La Fuerza. -¿De qué eres capaz? ¿Anda, muéstrame?- la sostuvo en el aire unos segundos, luego la soltó y cayó pesadamente al suelo. -Tú no eres más que una pobre huérfana que hubiera muerto de hambre en el desierto de no ser por el Emperador.-

La joven levantó la cabeza y en su mirada estaba dibujado el odio más grande que hubiera sentido en su vida. 

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, se puso rápidamente de pie y en un movimiento casi imperceptible, tomó y activó su sable láser, lanzándose en ofensiva hacia el viejo. La guardia de élite se dispuso a intervenir, pero Snoke lanzó una descarga eléctrica con sus manos, que Asha no fue capaz de repeler con su arma.

El dolor que sentía era indescriptible. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba recibiendo la descarga y cayó de rodilla nuevamente. 

-¡No eres nadie sin la Primera Orden y no eres nadie sin mi!- se levantó el anciano con rapidez . -He soportado tu insolencia por bastante tiempo, pero eso se acaba hoy. Mientras te encuentres aquí, yo soy tu señor y tu maestro, hasta que demuestres que eres digna de tomar el lugar del Emperador. ¿Quedó claro?- la descarga había cesado, pero ella no contestó.   
Alzó la vista para observarlo junto a ella. La ira en su interior crecía a cada segundo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar y contraatacar, una nueva descarga la hizo retorcerse del dolor. 

-¿¡Quedó claro!?- repitió con severidad. 

-S...sí.- contestó Asha en un susurro.

-¿¡Sí, qué!?- se preparó Snoke para un nuevo ataque.

-Sí...maestro- se apresuró a responder antes de ser atacada otra vez.

-Bien, que bueno que llegamos a un acuerdo.- Snoke regresó al comedor y siguió comiendo.

Asha sentía que el dolor no se iba, pero más que su cuerpo, era su orgullo y dignidad lo que estaba sufriendo. Se sentía impotente. No había podido defenderse de Snoke. Nuevamente se sentía como aquella niña débil que sufría bajo el yugo de las sacerdotisas, aunque el poder de ellas no fuera nada comparado con el del Líder Supremo. 

-Anda, muchacha, levántate y come algo. No queremos que nuestra futura emperatriz muera de hambre. Nunca me lo perdonaría.- dijo esto último con un todo falsamente lastimero, que rallaba en la burla.

Se puso de pie y dio los primeros pasos tambaleándose hacia su asiento. No tenía apetito, pero se llevó una frutilla a la boca por pura inercia. No supo si era de su agrado porque no sintió ningún sabor más que lo amargo de la bilis que estaba conteniendo.

-No me malinterpretes, Asha, yo me preocupo por ti. Me han encomendado el guiarte en esta guerra, tu prueba más fuerte.- dijo al terminar sus alimentos. -Tu poder restaurará el legado de Darth Sidius, lo hemos visto, La Fuerza nos lo ha mostrado. Pero debemos ser precavidos. No podemos confiar en nadie... Tú no puedes confiar en nadie hasta que el trono sea reinstaurado. Pero para que eso suceda, debes acabar con los que amenazan nuestros planes. No estaremos seguros mientras los Skywalker sigan con vida y la única que puede hacerlo eres tú. Pero el llamado de la Luz puede ser igual de poderoso y tirar a la basura todo lo que has entregado a la oscuridad. ¿Estás dispuesta a perder todo lo que has conseguido por una ilusión?-

Con la voluntad por el suelo y el fracaso sobre ella, lo único que le quedaba era todo lo que había pasado preparándose para el día que pudiera ascender al trono y ser por fin libre. 

-No, maestro. No dejaré que nada me distraiga de lo que es importante.- no pudo verle a los ojos, no se sentía digna.

-En este caso, sigamos con los planes.- Snoke se levantó para retirarse. -Dale mis saludos a la Senadora Sindian mañana que estés en Arkanis.- y salió. 

Asha no supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí sola, sentada en la gran mesa. Con mil pensamientos en la cabeza, pero en realidad sin pensar en nada, hasta que reaccionó. Sabía que Snoke no se preocupaba por ella y que trataría de quitarla del camino si le fuera posible, pero tenía razón en una cosa: no podía dejarse llevar por las visiones y la atracción que iba creciendo hacia Ben Solo, pues en realidad no lo conocía y bien podría ser una trampa de los jedis para vencer a la oscuridad y eso no podía permitirlo.

Se levantó del asiento ya con un poco de seguridad en sí misma recobrada, aunque sería difícil olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Habían cosas que arreglar antes de su partida hacia Arkanis.

———————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------

Observaba hacia el espacio en el puente de mando. La basta inmensidad del universo siempre tenía un efecto calmante en ella. Había pasado las últimas horas tratando de distraerse con tareas administrativas y de supervisión, parte de las labores que le habían sido conferidas al llegar a la nave cuartel.   
Había pospuesto el entrenamiento diario con los Caballeros de Ren, pues aún no encontraba el dominio en sí misma para poder enfocarse.  
Tenía que actuar con cuidado, no podía perder la atención de lo que pasaba en ese momento, en el presente, pues en su incipiente carrera política y militar, debía mostrarse contundente en sus convicción, ante todo y todos.   
Los Generales no habían visto con buenos ojos el nombramiento a tan alto nivel jerárquico de una joven desconocida. Si bien Pryde, uno de los más respetados era su aliado y eso un gran apoyo, el ansía de poder de cada uno hacia que se sintieran amenazados. En especial el General Hux, el pelirrojo insoportable con aires de grandeza que Asha no toleraba desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron, unos minutos antes de ser presentada oficialmente por el Líder Supremo Snoke. 

-Con que Asha Jen'ari, eh? Hasta su nombre es pretencioso, milady- Hux se dirigió a ella sin un ápice de cortesía, dejando de lado una presentación más formal.  
-Entiende usted la lengua Sith, General Hux- no iba a dejar que la tomara desprevenida. Ella sabía también de quién se trataba su interlocutor.  
-Mucha información del imperio se manejó en Sith en su momento y depender de androides para la traducción siempre lo consideré una pérdida de tiempo. No he llegado hasta donde estoy sin trabajo duro y un compromiso absoluto con nuestra causa, milady- se notaba el desdén en el tono de Hux, que subió la barbilla con aire de superioridad.  
-Trata usted de decir que yo no lo he hecho, General- le contestó tranquila, queriendo presionar al hombre para ver que tan lejos podía llegar, aún sin conocerla.  
-No, no me malinterprete, señora, me refiero a que aparece de la nada y ahora ya está en la más alta jerarquía de la Primer Orden, solo por debajo del Líder Supremo, sin que nadie aquí tenga conocimiento de usted, más que el viejo Pryde.- Hux observó que Enric Pryde lo miraba a lo lejos, más atento a su conversación con Asha que a lo que decían los del grupo donde estaba.  
-Mis acciones hablarán por mi, General, a menos que considere que el proceder del Líder Supremo Snoke es erróneo.- una media sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, al notar que Armitage Hux se ponía rojo del coraje, pero trataba de ocultarlo con el mismo porte altivo.  
-No me toca a mi hacer veredictos. Mi compromiso es con nuestro proyecto y en lograr todos los objetivos de la Primera Orden y, como bien dice, sus acciones serán las que hablen por usted.-  
-En ese caso, puede usted estar tranquilo. Mi compromiso con la organización y el resurgir del imperio es también absoluto y no debe ponerse en duda.- Asha le sostuvo la mirada fijamente, sin demostrar un ápice de inseguridad.  
-Es bueno saberlo, milady, pues al final, nosotros somos la nueva generación que sucederá a todos los ancianos que están hoy en el poder.-  
-Probablemente. Ahora si me disculpa, me están esperando.-  
-Adelante, Lady Asha, ha sido un placer poder intercambiar ideas tan interesantes.

Los siguientes contactos siempre habían sido hostiles. Parecía que Hux se empeñaba siempre en estar en su contra o refutar todas sus ideas. Era normal, pues se sentía amenazado con su presencia. Aún antes de que Pryde le advirtiera que las pretensiones del pelirrojo iban más allá de un puesto militar, ella ya se había dado cuenta de eso.   
Por fortuna, los últimos detalles de la nueva base Starkiller lo tenía ocupado y alejado de la nave Supremacía la mayor parte de tiempo.   
Ya era tarde y decidió retirarse a sus cuarteles. Sentía el peso de las malas noches pasadas y el encuentro con a Snoke haciendo mella en su atención.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

-Mi señor- dijo Snoke haciendo una profunda reverencia ante el holograma que se proyectaba ante él. La señal mandaba una imagen borrosa, producto de la lejanía y el cifrado extremo de la comunicación. Aún así, se reconocía la figura del Emperador, decrépito y más muerto que vivo.

-Snoke, mi fiel sirviente. ¿Qué noticias me tienes?-

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas, Excelencia, Asha Jen'ari y Ben Solo están siendo atraídos por La Fuerza. Temo incluso que ya hayan tenido algún contacto.- 

-Sabíamos que esto sucedería en algún momento después de que ella dejara Exegol. Era inevitable. Debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso para lograr que el plan tenga resultados favorables.- 

-Temo que la naturaleza de su unión pueda volverse en nuestra contra, mi señor.- Snoke soñaba preocupado.

-El sufrimiento y la ira de Asha han logrado que poder del Lado Oscuro esté profundamente arraigado en su interior, lo que hará que resista llamado del Lado Luminoso. Aún así, deberás estar atento ante cualquier problema que pudiera surgir. Si lo que dices es cierto y ha encontrado al joven Solo en su exilio de La Fuerza, estamos a un paso de lograr nuestro objetivo.-

-En caso de que las cosas no tomen el rumbo que deban, ¿Qué debo hacer, amo?-

-Debes garantizar que podemos tenerlos a los dos. Ambos son piezas importantes para establecer un nuevo imperio galáctico y el dominio del Lado Oscuro.-

-Haré lo necesario, Excelencia.- 

——————————————————————————————————————————-------------

Asha abrió lo ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la comodidad de su cama. Otra vez estaba soñando, pero por primera vez, se encontraba en un lugar diferente.

Un desierto, con enormes dunas de arena a su alrededor. El frío viento le calaba hasta los huesos y el roce del polvo con su piel le daba comezón. No recordaba haber estado nunca ahí y aún así, lo sentía muy familiar.

Un zumbido llamó su atención. El sonido asemejaba a miles de insectos reunidos en un solo lugar a lo lejos. Comenzó a avanzar hacia donde provenía, subiendo y bajando montículos de arena y notando que la intensidad de la vibración crecía cada vez más. 

En la última gran masa de arena que escaló, se encontró en la cima con la figura del hombre que ya conocía tan bien, sin haber estado nunca, en realidad, en su presencia. 

Hincado, con las manos en la cara, pudo notar que lloraba de rabia, de impotencia. Y fue como si una flecha invisible la atravesara de lado a lado. Sentía el dolor de Ben como suyo y juraría que podía leer sus pensamientos. Estaba llorando por ella. 

-Ben, aún hay tiempo.- dijo sin saber exactamente a qué se refería, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de calmarlo.

-Rey...- escucharlo pronunciar el nombre que tanto se había esforzado por borrar de su mente y su existencia causó en ella un efecto contrario a lo que hubiera creído. Se sentía correcto.

-Es el momento de que regreses por mí.- y La Fuerza cortó su conexión.


	6. Punto De Encuentro

VI. Punto De Encuentro

Asha observó la proyección del holograma en la sala de comunicación del palacio de Arkanis, donde había recibido el mensaje de la destrucción de la Base de Iniciación del Proyecto Resurrección, asentada en la sección Kapa 644, de las Regiones Desconocidas. Donde antes ese l un punto estratégico en la formación de las tropas de asalto, ahora sólo se encontraban ruinas y despojos. Millones de créditos en infraestructura habían sido reducidos a escombros y un escuadrón completo de troopers había sido eliminado. Un duro golpe para la Primera Orden, pero nada que comprometiera el avance obtenido hasta el momento.

-Fue obra de la Resistencia, mi señora.- le comunicó el Teniente Gideon Hask al otro lado del canal holográfico.- Lograron infiltrarse haciéndose pasar por un equipo de pilotos del contratista, de alguna manera pasaron incluso la investigación de Segur-J, que no detectó ninguna anomalía en su identidad.

-Gleb y Jinata deberán responder por esto, Teniente, la seguridad del Proyecto Resurrección está ahora comprometida. ¿Hubo filtración de información?- Preguntó Asha, notando como Hask se ponía nervioso.

-Detectamos que se descargaron datos a un disco externo, Lady Asha, información crucial del proyecto. De igual manera, el protocolo de limpieza no logró su cometido.-

-Explíquese, Teniente.-

-Al parecer, algo o alguien logro contener el poder de la explosión y tenemos reporte de que la Resistencia extrajo a sus elementos con vida, así como también al escuadrón recién reclutado. Le estoy enviando en este instante las imágenes de las cámaras externas de seguridad.-

La grabación se reprodujo a un costado al momento, proyectando a tres hombres, del preciso momento en que aterrizaron en el hangar y bajaron vestidos de oficiales hasta cuando fueron extraídos del subsuelo por elementos de la resistencia que llegaron en su rescate.

-Hemos identificado entre ellos a Poe Dameron, ex comandante de la Armada de la Nueva República y a Castel Newguy, un contrabandista de poca monta que no tiene mayores hazañas. El tercero se hizo pasar por hermano de Newguy, pero según nuestra base de reconocimiento facial se trata de...-

-Ben Solo.- interrumpió Asha. Por supuesto que había reconocido la identidad del pelinegro, quien apenas una noche anterior había encontrado por medio de La Fuerza.

-¿Disculpe, mi Señora?-

-El tercero es Ben Solo, el hijo de la Senadora Organa, un usuario de La Fuerza muy poderoso.-

-Esa fue la razón por la que la contacté a usted primero, Lady Asha, y no al General Hux. No tenía otra explicación al suceso más que el uso de ese poder, del cual usted es... ehm... especialista.-

-Hizo bien en venir a mi, Teniente. Tomaré el caso personalmente. Usted encárguese de encontrar a los responsables de la falla de nuestro protocolo de seguridad y yo lidiaré con el Jedi y la Resistencia.-

-El General Hux se enterará de esto. ¿Qué debo decirle, Señora?-

-Si el General tiene alguna duda, puede dirigirse directamente conmigo.-

-Enterado, Lady Asha.- y cortó la comunicación.

Cada día sus caminos se acercaban cada vez más y a Asha no le quedaba duda que era el destino, pero tenía que ser precavida ahora que sabía que Snoke estaba al tanto de su búsqueda, aunque eso no la detendría de buscar respuestas.

Se comunicó inmediatamente a la Supremacía. Tenía que actuar con rapidez.

-Vicrul Ren.- llamó y unos segundos después, apareció la figura de un hombre ataviado con una armadura pero sin casco. No pasaba de los 30, pero el estilo del cabello corto al ras le hacía ver unas facciones muy duras en su rostro.

-Maestra, estoy a sus ordenes.-

-Vicrul, es momento de que entren en acción. Comunica a los Caballeros de Ren que deben partir inmediatamente hacia Thune. Te acabo de enviar la información que compartió Inteligencia sobre un asalto ocurrido a una de nuestras bases de entrenamiento.- notó como el rostro de Vicrul se conmocionaba al ver las imágenes que mostraban a Ben Solo.- Como puedes ver, un antiguo conocido formó parte del ataque. Necesito que averigüen todo lo que puedan de él en Thune, donde se supone ha estado colaborando con la Resistencia. Necesitamos alguna pista que nos pueda llevar hacia sus cabecillas o, incluso, a Luke Skywalker.-

-Partiremos de inmediato, Maestra.- contestó el Caballero con seriedad.

-Otra cosa.- Agregó Asha. -Si obtienen información, yo personalmente me encargaré de Ben Solo. ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido.-

-Bien. Estamos a un paso de la destrucción total de los Jedi y por fin, nada se interpondrá en la victoria del Lado Oscuro.-

Asha terminó la llamada justo a tiempo para ser escoltada por un militar arkano hacia el esperado evento.

__________________________________________________________________________

Ben despertó con una sensación de haber dormido en exceso. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía demasiada hambre. Por un momento se sintió desorientado al no reconocer la habitación donde estaba. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando a su mente. Castel, Poe, la base, los niños, La Fuerza...

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, con desesperación. Había recurrido a La Fuerza y eso le causaba pavor. ¿Acaso volverían las voces? ¿La llamada del Lado Oscuro? ¿El constante acoso de Snoke en su cabeza, confundiéndolo y haciéndole dudar de todo y todos? Probablemente tendría que volver a levantar las barreras que tanto le habían costado, todo por mantenerse alejado de sus demonios.

Como si se tratara de un rayo, la imagen de Rey vino a su mente. Tantos años habían pasado que aún pensaba que era irreal, pero no, era cierto, la había visto junto a Snoke. De alguna manera, el maldito la tenía a su lado. No pudo evitar pensar que, de no haber huido esa noche de Yavin 4, probablemente estaría con ella trabajando para la Primera Orden. Lo irónico es que una visión de la misma Rey, había evitado que siguiera adelante esa fatídica noche y que le diera la espalda a Snoke y a los otros alumnos que habían caído en su poder.

Por meses estuvo vagando, tratando de huir de las voces que durante tanto tiempo lo habían acompañado, encontrando la solución en renunciar al poder del que era poseedor. Después estuvo en búsqueda de alguna pista del paradero de Rey, pero al igual que pasó una década atrás, todo apuntaba a que había muerto a mano de mercenarios, junto a su familia. Se dio por vencido y cayó en el espiral de malas decisiones que lo habían llevado a meterse en problemas, defraudar a su padre y terminar refundido en Thune.

Ahora tenía otra oportunidad. Rey estaba viva y tenía que salvarla de las manos del enemigo, esta vez sin dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos. Debía protegerla, tal como le prometió cuando se conocieron, quince años antes, cuando llegó junto con su madre a Yavin 4, en busca de protección.

_____________________________________________________________________________

El joven Padawan, Ben Solo, interrumpió su meditación al sentir una presencia desconocida llegar al templo. Nunca había sentido algo parecido, como si su corazón fuera a explotar por una inexplicable ¿alegría? Era extraño. Ni siquiera las contadas visitas de sus padres le habían causado algo similar.

Caminaba por el pasillo de la instalación con dirección al hangar, cuando su maestro lo interceptó.

-¿A donde crees que vas, Ben?- Preguntó Luke con tono severo, como solía dirigirse siempre a su sobrino y padawan.

-He sentido llegar a alguien, Maestro, es una presencia extraña que me ha llamado mucho la atención. Quería ver de quien se trata y...- trató de explicarle el chico, pero fue interrumpido por el Jedi.

-Debes ser cauteloso, Ben, controlar el impulso de la curiosidad y pensar antes de actuar.- le reprendió.- He recibido un mensaje de una nave Cassander solicitando una audiencia urgente conmigo. No sé de que se trata, pero debemos estar atentos. Retírate, por favor, con los otros padawans, hasta que yo ordene lo contrario. ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí, Maestro. Le pido una disculpa.- Ben se dio la media vuelta y se alejó molesto con el pensamiento de que nunca lograba hacer las cosas bien para que su tío estuviera orgulloso. En lugar de ir a la sala común, con los otros estudiantes, salió al patio trasero y comenzó a practicar posiciones de combate con una espada de madera. Comenzó practicando los movimientos de la forma V Shien/Djem So, pues aunque sus compañeros siempre alabaran su técnica, siempre había algo con lo que Luke no estuviera satisfecho. "Tienes que esforzarte más, Ben... Cuida donde pones los pies... Te falla la concentración... Sube la guardia... No seas tan agresivo... Demasiado pasivo..." En fin, siempre había algo que no estaba bien.

-Nunca serás serás suficiente.- oyó decir a la voz en su interior. -Nunca tendrás lo necesario para ser un Jedi.-

-No digas eso. Me estoy esforzando.- le contestó el adolescente a la nada.

-Nunca verá lo que eres realmente, todo tu potencial... Pero hay alguien que sí sabrá apreciarlo y que te puede mostrar otros caminos más poderosos.- insistió la voz, con tono muy seductivo.

-No sigas, ya te he dicho que no me interesa saber nada sobre el Lado Oscuro.- le reclamó Ben, continuando con sus formas de combate.

-Pobre Ben Solo. Siempre a la expectativa de los demás. No fuiste suficiente para mamá ni pudiste lograr que papá se quedara, mucho menos que tu tío esté orgulloso de ti.- la voz sabía perfectamente donde estaba su punto débil. -Pero... la elección es tuya... sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo y yo estaré ahí para ti.

La voz se fue, pero la tristeza en su interior se estaba transformando en rabia e ira. Sin darse cuenta, abandonó los ataques de la forma V y comenzó a usar la Forma VII, Juyo/ Vaapad, que su maestro le había prohibido usar hasta que no fuera capaz de controlar sus emociones, al ser en extremo agresiva. Realizaba los movimientos con ferocidad, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento cuando, haciendo un giró de 360° sobre su eje, se tropezó con su propio pie y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Probablemente, nunca sería tan bueno como Luke.

-Eso que haces se ve peligroso...- escuchó la voz de una pequeña niña y fue consiente que la sensación de unas horas antes, había vuelto a él. -Pero también divertido.- vio a la pequeña a unos metros, frente a él. No tendría más de seis o siete años.

-Sí, es peligroso y no es un juego. Sólo un Jedi puede hacerlas.- le contestó el pelinegro, al tiempo que limpiaba el sudor con la manga de su túnica marrón. -¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-Me llamo Rey, vine con mi mamá a buscar a un señor para que nos cuide.- la niña señaló hacia las instalaciones del templo. -¿Tú como te llamas?-

-Soy Ben. No deberías andar sola por lugares que no conoces.- Ben se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar de regreso. -Vamos, te llevaré con tu madre.- Rey corrió para seguirlo y tomó la mano del chico y de inmediato una calidez lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciendo que se detuviera y la mirara. El sentimiento lo impactó y lo conmovió casi al punto de las lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de una plenitud y una paz que no tenía memoria de haber sentido nunca. El rostro de Rey se iluminó, ella también lo experimentaba. En un acto reflejo se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura y se abrazaron. De pronto toda la oscuridad parecía algo lejano, imposible de hacerle daño. Con un abrazo supo que no necesitaban nada más para ser felices pues parecía que así debía ser.

_______________________________________________________________________________

El sonido de la puerta al deslizarse lo hizo volver al presente y, sin duda, ver entrar a su madre fue más impactante de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-¡Por fin despertaste, hijo!- exclamó Leia con emoción. Se presentó ante Ben tan elegante como siempre, signo inequívoco de su realeza, algo que siempre había impactado a Ben al punto de llegar a ver a su propia madre como un ser lejano, de otra realidad. -¡No sabes la tranquilidad que sentí al saber que estabas con vida, después de tanto tiempo!- se acercó con intención de abrazarlo, pero la rigidez del hombre ante ella la hizo pensarlo dos veces, bajando los brazos y quedando a un par de metros de distancia.

-Madre- Se limitó Ben a decir. Trataba de encontrar algo para decirle, pero por alguna razón no podía articular otra palabra.

-Hijo, yo...- Leia supo que tenía que proceder con calma, pues conocía el carácter imperioso de su hijo y lo que menos quería era alejarlo ahora que por fin lo había encontrado. -Ben, hay tanto de que hablar, pero no voy a presionarte. Todo será a su debido tiempo.-

Ben bajó la guardia ante la actitud de su madre. A pesar de todo, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad de volver a verla, aunque lo sabía cuánto duraría esta vez.

-¿Donde estamos, madre?- atinó a preguntar.

-En la base secreta de la Resistencia, en D'qar. Te trajeron junto con Poe y tu amigo, luego de que los pudimos rescatar de las Regiones Desconocidas.-

-¿Los niños?-

-Todos están a salvo. Pudiste contener la explosión, pero casi te cuesta tu propia vida.- La preocupación se dejó ver en los ojos de la Princesa, una duda hacía mella en su interior. -Ben, hijo, necesito saber algo.- tomó asiento en el borde de la cama e invitó a Ben a hacer lo mismo, cosa que aún con la incomodidad, hizo. -¿Era la primera vez que trabajabas para los Amaxines?-

La pregunta en sí misma hizo crecer la incomodidad del joven. Su madre pensaba que era un delincuente. Solo eso le faltaba.

-Si tu preocupación es que trabaje con tu enemigo, puedes estar tranquila, madre, fue la primera y última vez que lo hice.- dicho esto, comenzó a calzarse con las botas que estaban a un costado de la cama, dispuesto a retirarse de inmediato.

Leia lo observaba intuyendo que quería irse y miles de pensamientos daban vuelta en su cabeza. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su capacidad personal para razonar y tomar decisiones, pero en lo que se refería a su hijo, toda la vida había sentido que le costaba trabajo controlar la situación. Definitivamente la maternidad nunca se le había dado fácil.

-Espera, Ben.- reaccionó justo cuando vio a su hijo, ahora convertido en un hombre, levantarse. -por favor, no te vayas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y... pensé que te había perdido.-

-No es como que en algún momento te haya afectado que estuviéramos separados.- Ben trató de no soñar recriminatorio, pero no le funcionó.

-Sé que muchas cosas estuvieron mal pero he tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo. Si me das una oportunidad, creo que podremos encontrar la manera.-

Terco como ella, estuvo a punto de decirle que no le interesaba, cosa que no era cierta, pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago, lo cual hizo que se se sonrojara apenado. Leia sonrió con calidez, sabiendo que su hijo estaba desarmado.

-Vamos, te llevaré por algo de comer, después podremos hablar y si decides irte, no te detendré.- dijo pasando junto a él y saliendo por la puerta.

Ya en el comedor, Leia observaba a su hijo y estaba impresionada cuánto había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, hacía más de cinco años. Reconoció rasgos y gestos de Han en él, pero también similitudes con ella. Le impresionó su altura, pues casi le sacaba dos cabezas. Y pensar que en algún momento fue fan pequeño que cabía en sus brazos. Estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí. Tantas veces había pedido por una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y no quería desperdiciarla, pero tenía que conocerlo otra vez o, más bien, por primera vez, porque el hombre que estaba frente a ella distaba mucho de ser El Niño que alguna vez conoció.

\- Por favor, madre, no me veas así. Me pones incómodo.- Ben trató de soportar la mirada fija de su madre mientras comía, pero lo cierto es que todo en ese momento estaba lejos de ser normal.

-Lo siento, cariño, parece un sueño el tenerte aquí. Cuando Poe mencionó tu presencia en el mensaje que mandó, no podía creerlo y yo misma fui hasta ahí para comprobarlo.-

-Por cierto, ¿donde están Poe y Castel?- cambió el tema para hacer más llevadera la comida y, como si los hubiera invocado, aparecieron ambos por la puerta del comedor.

-¡Ben!- gritó Dameron efusivamente. -¡Tremendo susto que nos diste!-

-¡Qué bueno es verte ya recompuesto, hermano!- Le saludó Castel -Por un momento pensé que estabas muerto e imagínate que iba a hacer yo sin mi socio.-

-General Organa.- saludaron ambos con respeto a la mujer.

Se sentaron en la misma banca donde estaba Ben, uno a cada lado y comenzaron a contarle cómo habían salido del sótano donde casi mueren por la explosión. Si bien la presencia de Poe Dameron no era de su entero agrado, aún era más llevadera que estar solo con Leia.

Así fue como se enteró que además de repeler el poder de la ola expansiva de la explosión y el fuego que le siguió, logró sofocar las llamas solo con el uso de La Fuerza, pero que cayó desmayado en ese mismo instante y así se mantuvo por un par de horas hasta que llegó la Resistencia y fueron rescatados. Lo sacaron de ahí con el pulso muy débil pero pronto lo restableció el equipo médico.

-La información que fueron capaces de extraer nos será de utilidad.- comentó Leia. -Ya no nos queda la menor duda de que la Primera Orden está lejos de ser un grupo desorganizado e inofensivo. Temo que sus planes para derrocar al gobierno de la Nueva República estén más avanzados de lo que creamos. Según los datos obtenidos, es probable que su ejército se cuente por millares.- dijo preocupada.

-Es necesario que el Canciller Villecham se entere de esto para que la Nueva República les ponga un alto.- Poe dijo enseguida.

-Probablemente sea demasiado tarde para eso.- Ben estaba casi seguro que el alcance de la Primera Orden estaba lejos de poder ser detenido por medios diplomáticos. La guerra era inminente. -Ellos tienen un ejército bien organizado y entrenado. En cambio, la Armada Republicana no es más que unos cuantos escuadrones de patrullas que no tienen interés en meterse en un conflicto.- Ben pudo ver el coraje en los ojos de Poe, pues era de donde venía.- ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó.

-No, tienes razón.- Leia señaló. -Lo cierto es que la República no está preparada para hacerles frente, por lo que es nuestro deber detenerlos. Hablaré con Villecham. Le haré saber que cuenta con la Resistencia para defender la soberanía de la Nueva República.-

-¡General Organa!- fueron interrumpidos por un hombre. -Se requiere su presencia en la sala de mando. Algo grave acaba de pasar en Arkanis.-

————————————————————————

Carise Sindian, senadora de la Nueva República, representante del sistema Arkanis, estaba de pie frente a todos los asistentes a la disertación sobre el futuro de la facción centralista, conformada por los sistemas que apoyaban un gobierno militarizado para poner fin a la amenaza de los sindicatos crimínales diseminados por todo el espacio. Se encontraban presentes más de tres mil representantes de diferentes sistemas de la galaxia, todos dispuestos a dar la espalda al gobierno de la Nueva República.  
El rostro de Carise reflejaba el éxito que marcaba ese día. El esfuerzo de años tomaba forma en ese momento y por fin, no iba a tener que seguir ocultando su simpatía por el gobierno imperialista. Los años de gloria del imperio estaban por regresar de la mano con el Líder Supremo Snoke.   
Asha Jen'ari se encontraba entre el presídium del evento, representando al gobierno militar de la Primera Orden, justo detrás de Carise. Miraba atenta a la multitud y muchos la miraban a ella. Si rostro reflejaba la seriedad del evento y la importancia de su presencia en el mismo. Ese día la Primera Orden saldría a la luz, como el rayo salvador de los sistemas que vivían bajo la imprudencia del gobierno republicano.  
-Estimados compañeros, amigos, hermanos.- se dirigió a sus espectadores. -Hemos llegado a un punto donde debemos tomar decisiones difíciles, a favor de la estabilidad, el desarrollo y el crecimiento de nuestros sistemas. Sabemos los difícil que es velar por la paz sin sacrificar la seguridad de nuestras sociedades, pero siempre confiamos en que tendríamos el respaldo de un gobierno sólido que se preocuparía por el progreso de todas las sociedades por igual, que vendría a potencializar los aciertos de la Antigua Republica y el Imperio, pero corrigiendo los terribles errores que los llevaron a su caída. Lamentablemente, eso no sucedió. Desde hace un par de décadas, el gobierno de la Nueva Republica ha demostrado su falta de visión y la corrupción que carcome sus entrañas. Ha sido el causante del detrimento en múltiples sectores comerciales a lo largo de la galaxia y no ha hecho nada para combatir la creciente inseguridad que azota en cada rincón de cada sistema.-

El discurso de Carise era contundente y alimentaba el sentimiento de todos los presentes. A Asha no le quedaba duda del trabajo invaluable que había realizado la Senadora, atrayendo a otros con eficacia para seguirla hacia el objetivo de instaurar a la Primera Orden como representante de su gobierno.

-La inestabilidad que vivimos en estos momentos amenaza la soberanía de nuestros pueblos y es hora de que tomemos en nuestra mano las acciones para combatir la violencia que la República se ha negado a enfrentar. Es por eso que ante ustedes y en representación de todos los sistemas del Frente Centralista, declaro que desconocemos el gobierno de la Nueva República, representado por Lanever Villecham, así como también a su Carta Constitutiva y a todos los efectos políticos, sociales y militares de los que de ella emanen.- la multitud aclamó. El duro golpe a la estabilidad política de la galaxia estaba dado.

-De igual manera- su voz resonó aún con más potencia.- en plena conformidad de todos los que firman esta declaratoria, manifestamos nuestra intención de unir nuestros sistemas bajo el respaldo del Ejército de la Primera Orden, representada por el Líder Supremo Snoke, en pro de la búsqueda de nuestro objetivo, que es lograr un gobierno fuerte y contundente, que no de tregua a delincuentes y que vele por los intereses de nuestros pueblos, sin hacer distinción de raza, especie o credo.-

En el ambiente flotaba el júbilo por toda la sala, pero algo llamó la atención de Asha. A lo lejos, entre la multitud se empezaron a movilizar hacia el frente unos individuos, desde varios puntos de la sala. Se mezclaban con la gente que se encontraba de pie aplaudiendo pero, al enfocar su atención hacia ellos, Asha pudo sentir la tensión que estaban pasando en esos momentos, diferente a lo que se estaba viviendo colectivamente.

-¡Por la República!- se oyó un grito a varias voces, justo cuando la multitud se iba callando para que la oradora siguiera su discurso.

En un segundo Asha vio como un hombre disparaba con un blaster directo a Carise y, con una agilidad impresionante, logró posicionar a la Senadora atrás de ella, al tiempo que activaba la doble hoja de su sable, con lo cual pudo reflectar el disparo directo hacia la cabeza del atacante. De inmediato, un grupo de unos quince hombres y mujeres comenzaron a disparar hacia los asistentes y las fuerzas de defensa arkanas contestaron con la misma agresividad.

Una vez que aseguró que Lady Sindian estaba lejos del fuego cruzado, Asha se lanzó fuera de la plataforma del pódium, girando en el aire y aterrizando con agilidad abajo, logrando neutralizar en un instante a tres enemigos con rápidos ataques con su sable.

Utilizando la fuerza atrajo hacia ella a dos más, para atravesarlos sin piedad con el arma. Así de rápido como todo había empezado, todo termino. El saldo, varios políticos muertos a causa de los disparos, múltiples bajas en las tropas y todo el grupo atacante eliminado. Asha se acercó a uno de ellos, que yacía inerte en el suelo y reconoció el escudo de la Resistencia en su vestimenta.


End file.
